Love in Ireland
by MkGrays
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie decide to go on a trip to Ireland near the same time the boys do. They haven't met each other yet, but will in some awkward situations... All of them are Vampires
1. Graduation

**Bella is already a Vampire and is with Alice and Rosalie. **

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper are all Vampires too, but havn't met the girls yet.**

**...I don't own anything Twilight...**

**Enjoy: **

"Miss Alice Hale," the principal called out my 'sisters' name from the podium as the thunderous crowd cheered. I glanced up to watch Alice skip over to receive her certificate for graduating high school, once again. I gave her a few claps before my eyes retreated back to my hands that I folded in front of my robe.

"Miss Bella Hale," my eyes shot up as the roar of applause took over, once again. I gave the best smile I could as I walked up from my spot in line to retrieve my certificate, for the third time in my vampire life. I tried to think of funny things to keep my face happy while all eyes were on me, I hated the spot light. I made my way over to the principal to shake his hand and grab the useless piece of paper, that I would have had no regret over using it as a source to fuel fire. If only Alice would let me, why she insisted on keeping them was beyond me.

When I got down to shake the last school staffs hand, my other 'sister' was called. "Miss Rosalie Hale," I grinned when the applause carried a few whistles along with it. I kept looking up at the sky making sure no breaks would occur, even though Alice had reassured me they wouldn't, since she saw it through her vision. Alice was waiting for me over at the side—with the rest of our student class—hopping from one foot to the other excitement gleaming in her eyes. When I got close enough she launched herself at me giving me a big hug. "We graduated!" she exclaimed.

"Again," I muttered under my breath so that only Alice's keen ears could hear. She ignored me and launched herself at Rosalie saying the same thing. From the look Rosalie had, I could tell she was saying the same thing that I had said not moments before.

"Oh come on guys! I'm really going to miss this place aren't you?" Alice put in giving a heavy sigh and looking around. The school was small and so were the amount of students attending. But that's what you get when you move to a town like this, where sun refused to show. Rosalie looked at me annoyed then rolled her eyes at Alice. I chuckled then spotted Angela making her way over with a sad smile on her face. She was one of the few people I had made friends with during my stay at Forks.

"Hey Angela congratulations," I put my best smile up, which wasn't so hard considering it was her. She had truly been a good friend and always had the nicest intentions.

She sighed heavily, "Yeah you too. Kind of hard to believe we actually did it, you know?" I nodded my head and gave her an awkward hug. We all talked amongst our classmates for a while. The emotions ranged from boredom, to excitement, to hysterics.

Once the parents started filing through that's when us 'Hales' bailed.

"Alice I swear if you don't stop bouncing," Rosalie trailed off as we made it to the car and got in. Alice got the hint but only dulled it down a fraction.

"Aw come on Rose," I teased, "aren't you excited we graduated!" She just glared at me then smirked. I took off my cap and began to slide out of my robe alongside Alice while Rosalie sped out of the parking lot filled to the brim with cars.

"Actually I'm more excited to go to Ireland," she said as Alice and I joined in on the subject.

"Eee I know!"

"I'm so excited!"

Alice gasped "I still need to finish packing!"

Rosalie joined in "Oh no I forgot to get an extra bag for my shoes!" She started speeding down the road racing to get home.

"What?! Guys no we already have way too many bags as it is!" I protested. It was true; Rosalie already had a whole bag full of her shoes as with Alice… well let's just say she could clothe the whole state of Washington. That is if everyone was a size 0.

"Bella just because you don't care to look good when we go to Ireland doesn't mean Rose and I can't," Alice put her voice tried to sound teasing but I could hear the frenzy in it.

I guess I'd have to approach this in a different way. "First of all I do care to look good to some extent. I just don't need a thousand outfits. Beside what about when you guys want to go shopping there? You won't have any room in your suit cases to bring anything back," I pretended to sound worried. They seemed to ponder this for a little bit.

"We'll bring another suit case!" Alice squealed clapping her hands as if it was the most brilliant idea ever. Rosalie smirked and nodded her head while speeding up our drive way to the house. I gave a very big noticeable sigh as they both ran out of the car and up to their rooms to finish packing. I walked towards our white two story house, letting my feet drag a little, taking as much time as I could muster, knowing Alice and Rosalie wouldn't be very quick. I leaned down to pick a flower for no particular reason when I heard Alice screech at the top of her lungs.

"Bella!!" I jumped slightly from the loud noise, even being outside it hurt my ears.

"What the hell Alice! I may not have a heart to stop but could you try to keep it down!" Rosalie shot back. I made my way up the stairs warily not knowing or really wanting to know what got Alice so worked up, especially if it involved me.

"Sorry," Alice more stated then apologized. "Bella would you hurry up!" she screeched again but not nearly as loud as the first time. Her voice was coming from my room, which was not a good sign. When I walked in Alice had my suit case on the useless bed and my clothing spread out all over the place draping from the most random places.

My mouth dropped as anger rose up in my. I had already packed everything neatly inside my suitcase and now Alice just emptied it throwing everything I owned all over the place. "Alice!" my mouth was still hanging open in shock.

"Oh it will be easy to put everything awa-"

"Alice I had everything packed that I wanted to bring! What are you doing?!" I shrieked as Rosalie walked in an irritated expression on her face from all the screaming going on. When she took a look at my room her eyebrows rose.

"Alice I don't like Bella's choice in clothing either, but was this necessary?" Rosalie questioned as she walked back out not wanting to get farther into the conflict then she already had.

"Ok so I didn't have to fling your cloths everywhere, but honestly Bella, out of all the years we've known each other, has none of my fashion rubbed off on you?!" her eyes were frenzied as she began to pick up the mess she made. I moved my fingers to lift some shirts across the room with my power. They floated their way back to the bed as I worked on the rest of the room along side Alice, never leaving my spot at the doorway.

"Really Bella your power is so not fair," Alice said bouncing over to my bed as I did the same, although not bouncing.

"Hey, you can see the future," I pointed out.

Rosalie entered the room again, "And yet I get nothing," she grumble.

Alice and I both looked at her raising our eyebrows, "May we remind you of all the whistles you received today?"

She rolled her eyes though a smug smirk sat on her face as she sat down on my couch, "I'm done packing."

"Yeah well I'm not thanks to Alice," I glared at the victim of my accusation.

"Oh you're welcome! Rosalie help me out here, I mean look at this shirt she was about to bring!" She held out a brown T-Shirt with a band on the front. I really didn't know who the band was; I won it at a fair. Rosalie made a gagging sound.

"I thought we burned that shirt,' Rosalie covered her eyes for effect.

Alice had a sour tone in her voice, "No unfortunately that was the other shirt, Bella's good at hiding thing," she scolded at me.

"Ok first of all the T-shirt is very comfortable!" I began to grouch back but Alice cut in.

"Here we go again with the comfortable act! Bella there is plenty of clothing out there that are comfortable _and_ won't make babies cry!" I folded my arms and jutted out my chin as Alice did the same thing. Rosalie just sighed and lay down on the couch, closing her eye, what good that would do.

I knew this wouldn't get us anywhere and all I wanted to do was get ready so we could leave. "Fine compromise?" I offered. She relaxed her stance slightly letting me go on. "I get to pick out five outfits, you can pick out three," she shook her head. I rolled my eyes I suppose I'd lived with her dressing me for so long here I could handle it in Ireland too. "Fine, _Alice,_ you can pick out five I'll pick out three."

"Fine but one more thing," Alice said clutching my shirt at both sleeves.

"Alice no!" but I was too late she had already ripped it in half. Rosalie was laughing on the couch her eyes still closed. I pouted my best pout to at least make her feel guilty; I had really liked that shirt.

"This is for your own good, Bella. Do you really want to make innocent peoples eyes burn?" with that she began searching my drawers for the five outfits I promised her. I sulked my way onto the bed looking at all the options I had originally picked.

• • • •

Somehow we managed to make our way downstairs with our suit cases all packed and in hand. Alice had forced two more outfits on me while I forced Alice and Rose to get rid of two of theirs. Fashion was a difficulty in this house. Alice and Rose each had two suit cases while I had one and a carry on. One of the suit cases Alice carried was as tall maybe a few inches shorter than she was. It was a leopard print, way to blend in… I rolled my eyes and looked down at my normal sized black suit case.

"I'm gonna go hunting before we leave," Rosalie informed us as we nodded our heads knowing that sitting on an airplane for hours with no air circulation was not good. We made it out the front door as I inhaled the sweet aroma of the surrounding forest. The wind whipped past my face tangling my hair as I ran dodging trees and littler wild life.

I loved the sense of freedom from running so fast, nothing could touch you, except of course other vampires.

• • • •

"Where are you going?" I asked as Rosalie walked towards the garage. We had just gotten back from our hunt each finding a few deer's to drain. I ran my hands through my tangled hair with a questioning eye set on Rosalie.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to the cars," Rosalie said nonchalantly as she began to walk towards the garage.

Alice leaned in towards me while handing me a brush she whispered low but loud enough for Rose to hear, "And she says we have issues." I let out a chuckle and thanked her for the brush.

"You do," Rosalie called back over her shoulder swinging her hips.

"We're not the ones saying goodbye to cars!" Alice shot back narrowing her eyes then skipping off to put her two suit cases in the car that we were taking to the airport. I made my way to do the same thing while placing the brush in the carry on. I quickly checked to make sure I brought at least four books in case we had leisure time, especially when there was only so much you could do in the late hours of the night.

• • • •

"We've got about 5 hours before our plane takes off," I stated when we were all in the car. "Anything you guys want to do before we leave? Other than shopping?" I quickly added the last part knowing all to well what Alice would want.

"We could go to the graduation dinner," Alice perked up. Rosalie and I groaned in protest at the thought of anything that had to do with high school. "Fine, fine, fine, would it really kill you to say good bye to your classmates one last time?"

"Yes," Rose and I said together. Eventually we decided to head out and get everything ready at the airport incase of any difficulties.

We parked the car slowly—since we had a lot of time on our hands— in the airport section for long stays. When we entered the big building, countless eyes followed us wherever we went, and not just because of Alice's leopard suitcase that was the size of Antarctica. Alice led the way with her two hefty suitcases to the line. All of our suitcases ended up weighing more than the weight limit and we ended up having to pay twenty extra bucks for each suitcase. It was a good thing Alice could see the future and win us money all the time.

A few hours later, after sitting around fidgeting, our plane way finally called. Alice was jumping with excitement as we made our way through the small hallway that led us to the plane door. The captain was by the door welcoming everyone in. When the three of us got to the door the pilot gave each of us a quick look up in down. Rosalie flipped her hair with her hand playfully as I chuckled at the look he gave her. Before I stepped in I gave the outside of the airplane a quick touch for good luck. Who knows what could happen on this journey.

**So what did you think?  
**

**Next chapter is with the boys**


	2. Airport

**Wow so writing from Edwards's point of view was very difficult. Sorry if I made him think things that the real Edward wouldn't but I tried.**

**I don't own any Twilight Characters but I do get to make them go to Ireland!**

Another day of work done and completed I thought as I stepped up the front porch steps to my house. The green weeds played there way up and down small openings in the concrete that was covered with snow. I could already hear Jasper and Emmett loudly playing a video game. My hand reached for the door swiftly opening it while entering the room unnoticed as Emmett was currently cussing out Jasper who held a smug smile while intensely staring at the screen and pressing the controller at a rapid speed. I looked on disapproving; we'd already gone through 15 controllers that month alone.

I sighed loudly not bothering to announce my arrival, and instead headed up stairs to put on some music and pack for our trip to Ireland that we had planned just a couple days ago out of pure impulse. We had about 4 hours for the plane to take flight so I wasn't worried about calling the guys up to pack. Besides, Emmett would probably just throw a bunch of clothes in anyways not bothering to really look at what he was throwing in, as long as it was in his drawer he was good. As for Jasper, he was probably already packed.

I made my way across the wood floor and to my small electric keyboard. I would miss the little thing. I crossed my legs while sitting down and leaning against the pale green wall preparing my hands to work their magic on the first song that popped into my head. I was tempted to bring it with me but the guys wouldn't let me, saying I wouldn't do anything fun if I had my keyboard. What I really wanted was to bring my big piano, but that would be near impossible.

Once I finished the song I put the board away and decided on a CD in instead so I could listen and pack. Summertime and yet it was snowing I thought as my head took in the view of the front yard from my window. The yard was a mess, weeds sprouting everywhere from beneath the snow. Rusty junk decorated the snow giving it a polka dot effect. The sky was dark giving the whole thing a gloomy result. I shook my head wishing for sun and the freedom to bath in it without the looks of shock on peoples face.

My thoughts were interrupted with the racket of what sounded like elephants stampeding up the stairs. The herd headed towards my room and I braced myself for what would come next.

"Hey little bro! How come you didn't tell us you were home?!" Emmett's voice exploded in my room shattering my ear drums. Jasper came through the door squeezing past Emmett.

"I hope you know that us Vampires have very high-quality ears so don't need to be shouted at in order to hear," Jasper stated to Emmett with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I chuckled and added my own statement, "and technically I'm older than you,"

"Yeah but people don't know that," Emmett smirked as he pounced attacking my couch which moaned in protest.

"Don't break my couch," I warned as Emmett got himself comfortable. _Oh no Edwards poor couch!_ Emmett teased me in his head. I growled deep in my chest as Jasper cut in.

"Alright guy chill out," he acted the mother. A wave of calmness entered the room. Emmett and I rolled our eyes at him.

"You know it's not fair how we can't even control our own emotions while your here," Emmett grumbled shifting his position on the couch.

"It's not fair that I have to feel your emotions everywhere we go," Jasper pointed out as he made his way to lean against my wall crossing his arms and legs.

"No, what's not fair is having to listen to everyone's thoughts, even when they're not at their most pleasant times," I said eyeing Emmett who had a very smug expression on his face. I cringed slightly from recalling some of the less pleasant thoughts I've overheard through my many years.

"No one asked you to listen," Emmett scoffed as he sat up on the couch getting into the conversation more.

"You guys done packing?" Jasper put in quickly changing the subject.

"Nope but I'll be right back, after let's go hunting. I'm thinking on getting myself a nice big bear before we leave," Emmett said pounding his chest then jumped off my couch and sped down the hall to his room. Jasper and I both rolled our eyes.

"I'll be downstairs," Jasper said as he turned around leaving me alone in my room to pack my own things.

• • • •

The hunt was nice. Emmett managed to get his bear while Jasper and I got animals on the more abundant side of wildlife. I ran my fastest feeling the wind take on my face and yank at my already messy hair. I dodged the trees expertly feeling the freedom take over all my senses. All too soon I was back home with the lower parts of my pants and shoes soaked from the heavy blanket of snow on the ground. We all had to change one more time before we got in my Volvo to start our drive.

"We should say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle first," I said while starting up the car and backing out of the driveway. They both nodded there heads as I turned the car towards Esme and Carlisle's house.

It didn't take long before we were entering the long driveway filled with snow covered trees to outline the pathway up to the light blue two story house. It was the perfect house, the kind you saw in magazines. The inside was even more flooring, all thanks to Esme. Esme and Carlisle were like family to us, Carlisle was the one who brought me into this Vampire life and taught me how to resist human's blood. Everyone followed after except for Jasper who was changed in the 1800's and found his way to join our little 'family' later on in his life. Esme always insisted we live with them but we always declined for her own good.

Three boys to have to take care of when we could barely manage taking care of ourselves would be a true nightmare. Something I did not want to have Esme burdened with. When I parked the car I saw the front door begin to open as Esme stepped out with Carlisle behind her. We all got out of the car swiftly and made our way towards the front to give each of them our greetings.

"I thought you boys were on your way to Ireland," Esme said as she gave each of us a kiss on the cheek.

"You thought we'd leave without saying goodbye first?" Emmett said with his usual loud toned voice as he scooped Esme up into a big grizzly hug.

"Have you guys decided on how long you're staying?" Carlisle asked as we clasped backs.

I shrugged my shoulders, "no we're not even sure if Ireland will be our only stop."

"Well where else do you plan on going to? And do you at least have an estimate on how long you'll be gone?" Esme began her questions as she went over to lean on Carlisle.

"We won't be gone more than a month possibly two. If we stay longer we'll give you a call but I doubt we'll last that long. And we're not sure yet if we're going anywhere else," Jasper said easily. After a few more questions and comments we made our last goodbyes so that we could leave for the airport.

• • • •

Checking in was simple and quick. Hardly anyone was in the airport which was nice. We were only a half hour early so the wait wasn't long at all. As I sat down to wait for our airplane number to be called my mind began to wander. Esme's last words to the three of us popped in my head bringing a small smile to my lips, '_Bring back some nice girls, you deserve some fun.'_

**(BPV)**

"You guys look look look!" Alice squealed pointing out the airplane window. Rosalie leaned over me to get a better look as I squeezed myself from under her so I could look to; that is why I hated the middle. A short gasp escaped my mouth when my eyes made it out the window. It was so green! Everywhere you looked there were endless rolling hills of bright green grass. Our view was obstructed every few seconds as the plane would enter random clouds.

"I hope it gets cloudier so we can really go sight seeing," Rosalie mumbled with her eyes locked on the window. I looked over at Alice who had a blank face on. She shook her head slightly then smiled brightly at us.

"It'll be cloudy all day tomorrow!" She exclaimed as we all exchanged happy smiles. A little _ping_ sounded as the captains voice came on.

"If you folks will please put your seat belts on we're about to land in Killarney," he said indifferently. I was grinning like an idiot as I fumbled with my pointless seatbelt. Rosalie was grumbling to herself as she repositioned her long legs, kneeing the seat in front of her from frustration. The man in front turned around icily with an evil glare in his eyes, though one look at Rosalie and his façade melted into a dumbstruck lovesick teenager. I turned towards Alice to hide my snicker as best I could and found Alice doing the same thing looking intently at the window, her nose skimming the glass as her shoulders shook; we both knew an upset Rosalie was not good thing to mess with.

It was my first time in Ireland, my first time out of the country and I got to spend it with my two best friends. The landing was smooth for the most part only a few bumps which was to be expected. Once I managed to move Alice from the window, I allowed my fair share of gaping out the window and inspecting the surroundings. Forks was green, but this, this was different. Forks was hidden behind trees, this was so open, like an endless green pasture.

Luckily we got first class so we were one of the first ones out. Our legs struggled to keep a normal fast pace as our vampire sides pleaded us to go faster. "Where shall we go first?!" Alice was jumping up and down while we waited for our luggage that couldn't come fast enough.

"We should probably get a place to stay," I suggested.

"Oh yes I already looked up some hotels before we left and I found the perfect one!" Alice was so giddy it was hard not to be giddy with her. We got our bags only getting a few questionable stares when the big leopard print suitcase slid down. Alice smiled nonchalantly grabbing the last of our luggage and we headed out.

Rosalie took charge of renting the car. "We, need, a, car," Rosalie pronounced every syllable crispy clear to the man behind the desk. His mouth was slightly open as his eyes roamed all over her body. It was her third time asking for a car and he still had done nothing. Drool was collecting in his mouth as he stood like a statue the only thing moving was his, still, wandering eyes. Rosalie slapped the desk so loud that it echoed through the room.

Alice and I both winced from the noise while the man jumped to attention. "Oh yes, yes um…" his eyes looked franticly away, "car! Right we rent out cars?!" I couldn't keep my giggle in seeing that Alice began giggling too. Rosalie just huffed loudly as the man pointed too the doors, "Out there… you can pick out a car… and… um… and… well…you…"

"Can rent it?" Rosalie said venomously loosing all patience she had. Once our car was rented and paid for Alice took over with the directions leading us to our hotel. As we went down the main road I could see the tips of a few trees and a sign that read KILLARNEY NATIONAL PARK 5 MILES. I smiled brightly excited to see the sites more with each passing second. We turned away from the trees and entered the town portion. Many of the buildings had vines climbing up the colorful walls. They were squished together and very thin as the traveled up and down hills.

Shortly after we entered the town portion we were driving up a long narrow street with beautiful flowers on either side of the road urging us forward. We all started open mouthed at the building set before us. The hotel was a light creamy white color with vines crawling up the sides; each window was outlined in a dark blue. It was three stories high and the gardens circled the whole thing. "I think I'm going to like it here," I said approvingly as we excited the car and headed for the front door to get our rooms.

**I put up a picture of the town Killarney on my profile if you want to check it out. Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Edward

**I've never been to Ireland :(**** and I've only done a little research on the places the characters will be going to. But I'm not sure of what Ireland has or doesn't have, so sorry if I put something in that isn't in Ireland. I don't mind when you correct me though :)  
**

**I had loads of fun writing this one!  
**

**No Twilight Characters belong to me **

**(BPV)**

"Uh stupid key won't work!" I griped as I fidgeted with the electric censored key sliding it in the slot then taking it out and waiting for the flashing green light to work, only to be disappointed with the ever so constant little red dot taunting me with its presence.

Rose and Alice were on the floor by the door bored as they waited for me to work my non-existent magic. Rosalie groaned as she pushed herself off the tan carpet while Alice ignored the whole scene completely and focused on a nail.

"Move over," Rosalie ordered while grabbing the key from my hold. I eagerly let her take over and made my way over to Alice on the floor to lie on my back and stair up at the high ceiling.

The hotel was very impressing with its elegance. Everything was cleaned to the bone and decorated to the exact amount. There weren't too many people around which wasn't bad considering…

We were in the long beige colored hallway on the third floor of the hotel waiting to get into our room. Getting the room key was easy. The man looked bored when we had walked in and gladly accepted costumers. Apparently through his excitement he had given us the wrong key.

"Maybe we could just break it open," Alice offered lazily, staring at the same nail she'd been staring at for the past 10 minutes.

I scrunched my face up while Rosalie looked over clearly annoyed, "yeah cause that will be easy to explain," she said then walked over to me on the floor and flicked the key in my face. "Go get it exchanged," she said exasperated then plopped down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Why me?!" I asked knitting my brows together with a pout sketched on my face. Rosalie kept her eyes closed tuning me out while Alice kept her eyes on the same nail she had been staring at for the past few minutes. _Oh yes this Ireland trip will be great with my two lazy best friends with me every step of the way! _I thought sourly as I obeyed Rosalie's command and made my way to the elevator.

Maybe we were just getting all of the bad luck out of the way now. I pressed the button at the same time as I struggled with taking my jacket off. The hotel sure knew how to keep the heat going. A high pitched _ping _sounded signaling the arrival of the elevator.

The doors opened as I stepped in and pressed the button for the bottom floor while holding out my arm still struggling to shake off my jacket. The door began closing but I still had half my jacket out flapping around. "Wait no!" I shouted as if the door could hear me. Some Vampire I was, I couldn't even ride an elevator without getting a jacket stuck.

I could hear the mock laughter my 'friends' were coughing up down the hallway. I sighed heavily as the elevator began its decent with my jacket still in its grip. The elevator music started playing as I grumbled with one of my arms plastered to the door.

This had to have been the slowest elevator in the history of Ireland elevators. I began to work my other arm out of the jacket hole but was interrupted by an annoying _Ping_, my eyes widened with the familiar sound. My head swiveled up so I could check the number on the door. 2! I was stopping on level 2 with my jacket still stuck in the door!

I desperately began yanking at my jacket with as much force as I could muster without it ripping. My power! I thought desperately. Why didn't I use my power! I physically hit my head with my free hand. Was I stupid?

But it was too late the doors began opening and I closed my eyes waiting for the humiliation to overcome me.

**(EPV)**

"Yes can I have two connecting rooms?" Jasper asked from the front counter of the hotel while Emmett and I sat back on the couched twiddling our thumbs.

The man behind the desk had a gleam in his eyes as he made his way to get our keys, happy with customers. I began filing through his head, bored. _Wow another group of pale Americans! Maybe it's a click, hopefully not a gang… _What other group? I kept listening for more, _let's see, here's room 211 key hmm where's 212? I wonder if they're all dating, not much diversity I see. _Dating whom? Each other? Was this man sick? _Aw here it is! _His thoughts turned away as he began calculating the costs.

I stopped listening not wanting to hear math of any sort.

The airplane flight was fine if you liked long flights while being stuck in the middle of muscle man Emmett and emotion boy Jasper. I was in a bad mood, somehow being squished every time Emmett felt like looking out the window just didn't appeal to me.

Then there was renting a car, _'Yes I would like to rent a car,' Jasper said patiently for the third time while the lady behind the counter stood collecting saliva in her mouth. 'Excuse me miss? Car? Have any of those?' _It took him about two more tries before the women remotely reacted.

And then there was finding the hotel, because of course none of us bothered to look up ahead of time. All the streets were beginning to look the same, multicolored-squished-vine-covered building after multicolored-squished-vine-covered building. Don't get me wrong it was very charming but after about the tenth time circling the same area it got a little redundant.

Jasper kept pleading with Emmett and me to stop and ask for directions, but our stubborn sides got the best of us and we declined. It only took us an hour longer…

Hopefully this was the last of the bad luck, but of course there would be more I thought pessimistically.

Jasper grabbed our room keys and beckoned us towards the elevator as we followed still a little bit bitter from our not so pleasant day. "Are you guys going to be like this the whole time?" Jasper asked frustrated.

I didn't say anything but Emmett seemed to go back to his normal self when he asked, "Why do elevators always play this lame music?" ….

• • • •

I sat on the bed flipping through channels on the T.V. while Emmett ran around the two connecting rooms investigating every single detail as Jasper unpacked.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Jasper called out from one of the rooms.

"I don't know what are the places we can go to?" I asked blankly staring at a women with red hair piled on her head with her black framed glasses hanging at the very edge of her nose as she pointed to a map with clouds looming over it. "The weather looks like it'll be cloudy," I pitched in.

"I say one of us goes downstairs to get a map," Jasper suggested.

By those words the overly eager Emmett ran in screaming, "NOT GOING!" For someone who wanted to check out the place so much he certainly didn't care to go beyond the bedroom walls.

Jasper followed suit leaving me left, "Me either!" They both looked at me. "Edward…"

• • • •

I walked down the long beige hallway grumbling all the way to the elevator. _I say we get a map._ I thought of the argument I set forth to when I was volunteered and my miserable failure. I waited for the elevator to make its way down tapping my foot; this had to be the slowest elevator in all of Ireland!

I watched the door carefully seeing the light change as the elevator made its decent. Something was in the middle of the door blocking the light…

Finally the _ping_ notified me that the elevator was opening. My eyes widened when I saw a beautiful girl closing her eyes with a limp scrunched up jacket with one sleeve still attacked to her arm. I tried my best to hide my chuckle, had she gotten her jacket stuck? How in the world did she manage that?

Then I noticed something else, her pale skin, her smell, she was a vampire, she had to be I smelt no blood running in her veins. As I stepped in I saw her eyes slowly open and turn to mine.

I stared a little too long at her eyes that weren't red, but the color of topaz, like my eyes. I snapped out of my haze seeing that she had done the same and tried my best to smile.

Then, as if this girl hadn't surprised me enough, I noticed one more thing. I couldn't hear her thoughts. My smile faltered when I struggled to put the pieces together.

She saw my confused face and turned away to hide hers, probably thinking it was about her jacket incident.

But why couldn't I hear her thoughts?! "Hi I'm Edward," I said, maybe if she talked I could hear her thoughts.

She turned around slowly; I did my best to hide my confusion that was rapidly turning to frustration. "Hi, Bella," she was quiet as we waited together in the elevator. Bella, it was nice. But I still couldn't hear her thoughts! Had I lost my power?

_Ping, _the elevator announced its arrival to the first floor. Bella started to move out but caught her foot on the elevator door sending her flying to the floor with a loud crash. I was quickly at her side leaning down to check the damage on herself and the floor.

The man behind the counter startled from the loud noise, "Oh miss! Miss are you okay?!" He was about to come over to her aid but she help out a sharp hand and let out a quick harsh smile stopping him in his tracks. He stood there dumbly for a second, shocked from her beauty and dramatic entrance.

I hid the smile that was demanding to come out, as best I could. She had to be the clumsiest vampire I'd ever met. Oddly enough she stayed on the floor closing her eyes and holding her breath, which I suppose that didn't matter.

"Um Bella?" Her name rolled off my tongue giving it tingles on its way down. She opened one of her eyes to look at me and physically slouched over farther into the ground. What was she thinking? Why wasn't she getting up?

"Can I help you up?" I asked politely, maybe she couldn't get up? She shook her head quickly before placing firm hands on the ground and pushing herself up off the tile floor. We stood staring at each other awkwardly.

She managed a tiny smile, but it was enough to make my non-beating heart stop all over again. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know her. So far all I'd gotten from her was a stuck jacket in the elevator, a frustrating non readable mind, a nice fall out of the elevator and of course her name. Why was it all so… so… attracting?

**(BPV) **

The elevator doors opened but I still had me eyes closed, one of my many replacement for blushing. I heard the steady breathing of the person walking in; at least it was only one person and not a whole family.

I sniffed the air and was puzzled by the sweet scent and the absence of blood. I opened my eyes slowly not knowing what to expect. My eyes widened when they met with another pare all too similar to my own.

I took in the god before me with his pale skin, and perfectly messy hair. He was a vampire with no red eyes. Did that mean he didn't drink humans as well?

My eyes sized him up, he was tall and fit and all around perfect, except for the confusion growing on his face. Oh! I had just made a complete fool out of myself and now I was standing there gaping at him!

I quickly turned away to hide my face not wanting to stare at the gorgeous man any longer. It was times like these; that I wished my power was melting.

"Hi I'm Edward," he spoke to me with a heaven sent voice. I turned around slowly needing to see his face after the melodic voice he used. He seemed to be struggling with his face expressions, was I that much of an idiot?

"Hi, Bella," I spoke quietly too embarrassed to speak any louder. It was quiet again as we waited for the elevator to stop. When the doors finally started opening the only thing I could think about was getting out of there as fast as I could so that I could go back to my room and hide forever.

But of course with my vampire skills I managed to, yet again, make a fool out of myself by tripping on the opening door, ending in a not so graceful collapse. The room echoed as my diamond hard skin hit tile. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the humiliation which was only one fall behind me.

I heard Edward kneel down beside me. Why was I such a Klutz! And out of all the times to be klutzy it had to be in front of him! My mortification began to morph into anger.

"Oh miss! Miss are you okay?!" the man behind the counter loudly announced his concern. I already had Greek god boy here, I did not need counter man here too. I let my anger take over me making my hand snap up and a harsh smile form across my lips. It worked because he was dead in his tracks with his eyes wide.

I held my breath and closed my eyes willing for Edward to go away. Maybe if I didn't have to get up in front of him it would be ok.

"Um Bella?" he said, no such luck. "Can I help you up?" he was so polite and gentlemanlike. As much as touching that pale durable skin of his was overly tempting, I did not want to seem too incapable of handling myself then I already had. I pushed myself up, not knowing what to do next. I smiled shyly up at him trying to seem casual.

"So um, thanks for…" what was I thankful for? "Offering help?" I would have gladly slapped myself if I wasn't in the presence of Edward.

He smiled crookedly making my heart turn lopsided with it. "It's fine, I hope you're ok," I could see the true concern in his eyes as he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" I flinched at my own words. _Are you?_ Did this boy know how to get a girl tongue tided or what?

He smiled brightly at this, amusement drowning in his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." It was quiet again as we stood there watching each other waiting for the next person to speak.

"I have to go switch my keys so my friends and I can get into our room," I blabbed on about my plans whiles he stood there still watching me intently confusion overtaking his features again. I began to slowly back up stopping my mouth. Before I turned around he came out of his daze and smiled.

"That's right I came down here for a map," he reminded himself. "So where are you from?"

Great now I had to worry to make sure my brain worked properly and didn't say anything more stupid. "Washington state, you?"

"I'm from Alaska," Edward said looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to the man behind the counter who was intently staring at something on the computer, probably some game. Edward leaned in and I stopped breathing, he whispered softly for my ears only, "and your eyes?"

"Is that your way of asking if I drink humans or animals?" I whispered back surprised how easily it came out. He smiled crookedly but waited eagerly for my response. I thought about playing with him a bit but decided against it since I was already pushing my luck by staying and talking to him. "Just animals, you?" I hoped his eyes were proof that he was only 'vegetarian'.

"Yeah me too," he kept his crooked grin as I grinned right back unable to hold it in. "so why are you in Ireland?" he asked getting the conversation going. We began inching our way over to the couch in the lobby as I explained to him my story.

"So you repeat high school?" he asked disgusted. I laughed out loud at his look.

"Yeah you don't like high school?" I joked breaking his lips into another crooked grin, my now favorite thing in the world. I continued explaining to him how I lived with Alice and Rosalie and began to describe my friends in great detail. I then moved on to when I was turned into a vampire and how it happened.

"You're lucky you got to skip the 80's" Edward grinned but I could tell he really did detest the 80's. I then began asking him about his own situation. We continued with his own experience with turning into a vampire then to his friends. "They're good friends but living with them for so long and having to hear their thoughts all the time-" I dropped my mouth slightly at his words.

"Wait what?" Was it just me or did he just admit to reading minds?

"Oh, yeah I can read minds," he said nonchalantly. My face fell a thousand falls as the information hit me full force. So this whole time he could hear my thoughts" He was listening to my thought right now! He saw my expression and added quickly, "but for some reason I can't read yours," he seem flustered with this information. I processed his words. So he couldn't read my thoughts? Was I so gullible to believe? I looked at his face etched in true confusion and frustration. Or maybe he was telling the truth.

Once I got through my shock our conversation started up again with him asking if I had any power. I described to him my power of lifting things with my mind. He seemed utterly fascinated, but I couldn't focus my whole attention for part of my attention was still lingering on the subject of Edward reading minds.

We apparently had been talking for a long time because the next thing I knew the elevator pinged and the voices of my friends came pouring out as the doors opened.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? Some of us would like to get into the room you kn-" Rosalie stopped when she spotted me on the couch with the hotty that was Edward.

"Hi guys," I smiled up at them brightly. "This is Edward. Edward this is Rosalie and Alice," I said pointing to each one as I said their names. Edward stood to shake their hands and give his own greeting. "He and his friends are staying in the same hotel," I grinned hoping Edward didn't see the over excitement in my eyes.

Alice was the first to compose herself, "Really for how long?" she asked as she bounced her way flawlessly to the couch. I tinted green as Rosalie did the same, stupid graceful vampires.

"We don't know, we're just leaving when we leave," Edward said coolly as he stole a glance towards me grinning. I grinned back happy that it was so easy to do so.

"Do you guys know what you're doing tomorrow?" Alice never faltered.

Edward chuckled I wondered if it was something he heard in her head, I always wanted to know what was going on up there in Alice's head. I also wanted to warn my friend about Edwards's powers but thought better of it unsure of how they would react. "That's actually the reason I came down here. We have no clue so we were going to look at the map to see if we could find something."

"You guys could come with us; we're going to the National Park," Rosalie suggested. This was news to me but then again I didn't really care where we went, as long as it was in Ireland.

"Sure I'll ask the guys but I'm sure they'll be ok with it," Edward was still looking at me as he said this. I looked away for a second to find both Rosalie and Alice giving me the eye with big goofy grins on their face.

Alice clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, "Great so we'll meet you down here at 4:00 a.m.?"

"So early?" Edward joked as we all laughed along. "Well I guess I don't need a map," he said as he stood from the couch. "I'll see you guys at four." I tried my best not to pout as he got up and left. Get a grip; you're wearing your heart on your shoulder I thought still trying my best not to pout. He gave me one last look and smile before he stepped into the elevator.

Once the doors were closed and a few seconds went by, Rosalie and Alice bombarded me with squeals and questions. "Guys! Guys! Let's get our key and then I'll answer any questions ok?" I said laughing as they pouted but quickly went to the desk to exchange our keys.

_Edward Cullen... Nice to meet you_


	4. Greetings

2:04 A.M…. 2:05… I stared unblinking at the digital clock provided for us by the hotel. I was sitting on one of the big fluffy cream colored beds acting as if I was watching the T.V. so that I wasn't caught in my fixation on what time it was. 2:06…

How I wished sometimes I could sleep.

Alice cleared her throat next to me, I looked over sheepishly. "Bella staring at the clock isn't going to make it go faster," she teased. I bit my lip and frowned, I'd been caught.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands drying her hair. "Is she still staring at the clock?" I slumped down in the bed not even bothering to lie; I was so terrible at it.

"Yep, I think someone's developed a little crush," Alice snickered and poked me in the ribs with a taunt. Rosalie slapped herself at the foot of the bed giving Alice and I a bounce. She rolled herself away from the T.V. to stare at the two of us while propping her head up with an elbow.

"I wonder what his friends look like," Rosalie put in dreamily. Alice squirmed in her seat with her eyes on fire.

"What is it?" Rosalie and I questioned at the same time. Alice must have had a vision. She shook her head and tried to control the flame.

"Alice," Rosalie warned, "now," but Alice shook her head.

"That's so not fair Alice!" I whined, but not even that worked. Once we tried every tactic to get her to speak I stood up on the bed and looked at the clock one more time. 2:10… I sighed and jumped off landing safely.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I sad while getting my thing and heading towards the bathroom. Maybe a long shower would ease my nerves.

2:04 A.M…. 2:05… I stared unblinking at the digital clock provided for us by the hotel. I was sitting on one of the big fluffy cream colored beds acting as if I was watching the T.V. so that I wasn't caught in my fixation on what time it was. 2:06…

How I wished sometimes I could sleep.

Alice cleared her throat next to me, I looked over. "Bella staring at the clock isn't going to make it go faster," she teased. I bit my lip and frowned, I'd been caught.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands drying her hair. "Is she still staring at the clock?" I slumped down in the bed not even bothering to lie; I was so terrible at it.

"Yep, I think someone's developed a little crush," Alice snickered and poked me in the ribs with a taunt. Rosalie slapped herself at the foot of the bed giving Alice and I a bounce. She rolled herself away from the T.V. to stare at the two of us while propping her head up with an elbow.

"I wonder what his friends look like," Rosalie put in dreamily. Alice squirmed in her seat with her eyes on fire.

"What is it?" Rosalie and I questioned at the same time. Alice must have had a vision. She shook her head and tried to control the flame.

"Alice," Rosalie warned, "now," but Alice shook her head.

"That's so not fair Alice!" I whined, but not even that worked. Once we tried every tactic to get her to speak I stood up on the bed and looked at the clock one more time. 2:10… I sighed and jumped off landing safely.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I sad while getting my things and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe a long shower would ease my nerves.

**(EPOV)**

My feet padded on the hallway floor of the hotel quickly as I made my way to my room, eager to tell the guys of our plans for tomorrow. My mind kept drifting to Bella, she was such a beautiful person and so easy to talk to. I'd only been conversing with her for 20 minutes tops and I could already feel myself falling hopelessly. My grin felt like it was sculptured with stone—not moving an inch.

When I entered the brightly lit room, I saw Jasper sitting on his bed reading, while Emmett sat at the edge of it, close to the television flipping through the channels aimlessly. I cleared my throat as they both turned their heads apparently annoyed by the looks they gave me.

"Well it's about time, what did you do take a quick trip to China?" Emmett asked sarcastically, but not even that dampened my mood. Jasper noticed my emotion and looked at me skeptically, _What's up with you_?_ You look like you just got a date with Beyonce…_ I tried to chisel off my grin and shake my head at his question.

"What?" Emmett asked bothered by our silent exchange. "Where's the map?" he looked down at my empty hands frowning.

"I didn't get one" I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets dragging the wait out.

"Well then what the hell took you so long?" he asked exasperated. Jasper raised his eyebrows still sitting on the bed—with his book in hands—looking and waiting for me patiently.

"I met someone when I went down stairs, her name is Bella and she's a Vampire, just like us. Her friends came down later and asked if we wanted to go with them to the National Park and to meet them down in the lobby by 4 A.M. if so," I let it out in on quick long sentence, not able to hold it in any longer.

They both kept staring at me—blankly—taking the information in and processing it, seeing if whether they liked it or didn't. They both grinned and I could see and read—through their minds—that they indeed liked it.

"Girls huh?" Emmett put in satisfactorily to occupy the silence. Jasper was nodding his head with the same idea as Emmett. I wanted to add—no scream—'Bella's mine!' but I kept my jaws clenched afraid of how it could be used against me later.

"4 A.M.?" Jasper asked while I nodded my head in confirmation. We all looked over at the clock 1 A.M. only 3 more hours.

**. : :**** :**** .**

**(BPOV)**

It was finally time to go as I checked myself in the mirror one more time. I had dressed casually in flexible jeans, not that I was flexible. I also had a fitting grey T-Shirt with a design in white on the front. I was practically jumping like Alice I was so excited.

Rosalie noticed, "Don't start jumping on me we already have one crazy nut like that, we don't need two. Best stick with what your good at," Rosalie gave me the all knowing eye.

Alice walked by us and faked a coughed, "Klutziness." I had the urge to stick my tongue out but instead stuck to glaring. I heaved a sigh and made my way to the door.

The elevator doors began opening as Rosalie looked over her shoulder at me, "be careful with your jacket," she teased while Alice snickered from behind me. I crossed my arms over my chest giving them both the eyes not even bothering to reply to their taunting. I was taking my nerves out on my bottom lip chewing it like my life depended on it by the time the elevator reached the bottom floor,

What if he decided not to come? What if he didn't like me and I was giving into his beautiful topaz eyes way too soon? Would I make a fool of myself if I tried anything? I began doubting ever aspect of myself and life. The doors opened and I held my breath. Both my friends gave me a push out the door urging me on.

When we walked into the lobby I almost stopped in my steps while I heard both my friends take in short low gasps at the site of three vampires sitting on a long couch with there long legs stretched out with a slight bend at their knees and their elbows pulled back to lean on the backboard of the sofa. I wish I had my camera so I could keep this image forever and place it in every room of my house; it would be the prefect decoration—not to mention all the neighbors would be jealous.

I had to keep moving and set my features to casual before they spotted us. I was so entranced with Edward that I hardly noticed the other two sitting next to him. When I took in to account Edwards friends I made my way to study them. One was very burly with brown hair while the other had blond and looked slightly taller. I wondered which one was which, Jasper or Emmett.

The boys at first looked over indifferently but when they got a good look I saw a certain Awe process in all of their eyes. I felt a quick smug feeling pass over me, but when I locked eyes with Edward—every previous thoughts and feelings were gone and replaced with Edward and only Edward. All the boys stood up rapidly—smiles plastered to their faces and ours.

"Hi," I said the first greeting as everyone followed suit with their own person style. Emmett's voice was the loudest and I chuckled as the faces of Jasper and Edward turned slightly annoyed. My favorite greeting was from Edward who took my hand lightly in his and brought it to his lips while very charmingly kissing it before gently giving my hand back—though I would have gladly let him keep it.

Once everyone had learned each others names we all stood still and silent. I couldn't tell if it was an awkward silence—but it certainly wasn't awkward for me. I found myself very content with just staring into Edwards eyes and smiling. After about a few seconds of ogling Alice—being Alice—clapped her hands, which echoed throughout the building and questioned happily, "Well everyone ready to head out?!"

"I'm ready!" Emmett responded exuberantly. I had a feeling that we'd be getting a lot of similar responses like that from him.

"Great I say we take one car! That way it's less gas and less possible chances of getting separated," Alice chimed as she made her way towards the front door. I watched as Jasper followed by her side while Rosalie and Emmett paired off right behind them.

I felt a breath at my neck activating an electric shock through my entire body, as Edward whispered, "Is she always so chipper?" I could get used to his voice and breathe on my neck very easily.

"24/7. And Emmett?" I chuckled while making my feet move so that we wouldn't be too far behind.

"All day, always," Edward had moved his head but kept his stance at my side. I wanted to lean into him so much but thought it too bold, for me at least.


	5. Tag

**Hope everyone likes it. The further into the story I get the more nervous I become when I post the chapters. haha**

**I would like to thank ****xxxRubyxxx**** for helping me find more towns that the characters can visit. Also for helping me with the Irish accent. (These will both be used later in the story)**

**Enjoy… :)**

**Oh, almost forgot, I don't own any Twilight characters**

**Now enjoy... :)**

**(BPOV)**

We sped through the quiet town at 4 in the morning enjoying the scenery. Being that it was so early, hardly any cars were present on the road. It was still dark out and no lights filled any of the windows. The quietness of the place made us—in return—silent.

It was still surprising how only yesterday we had landed in Ireland and already we met three strictly-animal-sucking vampire guys and were driving in a car together for our first sightseeing in Ireland.

When we Finally we made it out of the town and onto the road by the very edge of the National Park, Rosalie told us to look for the break of trees and the road that would allow us to enter and park.

But I kept sneaking glances over at Edward instead and catching him doing the same. Every time our eyes met our faces brightened.

He was so different then all the other vampires I'd met so far and not just because of the no-human-blood policy.

I looked out the window at the mixture of trees outlining the road. The night gave it a haunting effect, lucky not much could hurt a vampire, so my nightmares of scary things lurking behind trees had dissipated throughout the years.

There was an opening up ahead and Rosalie was not about to miss it. At the last minute she turned the car earning some loud protests from the wheels.

We were all forced to the right from the momentum. "Aw!" a few of us shouted breaking the peaceful silence. My head bestowed Edward's shoulder then eventually his lap with a nice squish. Although it felt impossibly good I knew it would be awkward for him and so I tried my best to get up quickly but we were still turning and it didn't help that Alice was laying on me.

"Uh sorry," I managed to grunt out on Edward's denim jeans. I heard Edward laughing from above me while my face was squished against him; at least he had a humor about it. "Alice," I squeaked in dissent. I felt—yet again—humiliated for making a fool of myself in front of the god that is Edward.

"Sorry," Alice's voice sounded just as strangled as she wiggled herself off of me.

"Nice turn Rose," I said dryly to Rosalie who kept speeding down the road like nothing happened.

"Seriously!" Emmett laughed heartily, enjoying it, flattening my complaint to a pancake.

She laughed, "Thanks." I just rolled my eyes and looked over to Edward remembering my previous dilemma.

"Sorry," I mumbled a mixture of aw and humiliation.

He seemed amused at my apology which only made it worse. "No problem."

 ☼  ☼  ☼ 

**(EPOV)**

My nostrils took in the scent of the trees and grass surrounding me. The Killarney National Park was superb, even in the dark. Trees dotted around the place in groups, leaving the rest to be green grass and bushes. My mind was still a little clouded with the memory of Bella's beautiful head on my lap. Not in the best predicament, but none the less thrilling.

When I looked her way she had her back to a tree while closing her eyes and taking in the landscape's scent. Jasper was by Alice speaking with her about the beauty of Killarney. They both had looks of admiration on there faces, whether it was for the land or to each other. My eyes searched for Emmett who I found by the car with Rosalie as they both inspected the engine negotiating whether it was good or not. It was typical for him, but I was a little surprised about Rosalie.

I'd never met her before now, so I didn't know much about her, but I wouldn't have taken her as a car person. Yet there she was standing beside Emmett—her eyes dazzled—looking from Emmett's face to the car and then back to Emmett.

I walked up next to Bella but did not say anything, afraid I might ruin the moment for her. However she did for herself, "Beautiful isn't it," her eyes opened wide as they inspected her surroundings.

I watched her ogling the scenery then replied, "Very." I wasn't sure which I was talking about her or the land, or both.

She turned to me and smiled, "you sure you can't read my mind?" It was surprising for it was so random.

_Unfortunately_ I can't, "No for some reason there's no way in there," I chuckled as she wore a satisfied grin.

"Must make you pretty crazy huh?" she prolonged my torture.

"I'd be lying if I say it didn't," I answered truthfully. Her smile was so beautiful, putting the park to shame._ She_ was so beautiful, her lips, her skin, I reached out for her hand, needing to touch it in some way.

I almost pulled away when she stopped breathing and went a little rigid, but before I could, she squeezed my hand and started her ineffective breathing again. It felt so good to be in her grasp that I forgot completely about my surroundings.

Alice clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. Bella and I turned to face Alice, still holding hands like we put superglue between them. Alice eyed our connected hands and smiled quickly to herself before going back to the matter she had gotten our attention for. "Since we're here… shall we go?"

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Rosalie said while walking away from the car to join the conversation. Emmett's eyes were fascinated as he walked with his eyes locked on Rosalie. _She's something huh Edward? Look at that, body of hers, its drop dead gorgeous! And she knows car talk! _I just nodded my head at him although, he probably didn't notice for he kept ogling Rosalie, oblivious to anything else.

Alice beamed and did a little dance/hop thing, so much energy, I held in my laugh as she replied, "Yes, we're going to the Ross Castle which is on the other side of the park near the lake! They have tours so you can go_ inside_! The first tour is at 7 so we've got exactly 2 and a half hours to go." She was so precise; I wondered how long she must have spent on planning the whole thing.

We started walking on a trail that must've led to the Ross Castle. I was acutely aware of Bella's hand still resting in mine as we kept our pace near the middle of Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

The farther we walked the more beautiful the scenery became. Hills of green grass spotted with brilliant trees and low bushes. Even though it was dark out, I could still make out many of the details that nature provided, thanks to my vampire eyes.

Everyone started making small talk amongst each pair to pass the time. "So what's your favorite color?" I asked Bella as her gaze switched from my face to the scenery.

"Topaz," she responded automatically. "Yours?" I noticed how her favorite color was the color of her eyes, and everyone else's in the group for that matter.

I had to think about my own favorite color for awhile before answering, "Blue." We kept the talk light, what's your favorite music, animals, animals to drink, movies, books etc. I listened intently to every answer she gave me, taking note of when her eyes lit up on some subjects more than others.

After an hour or so had gone by—of us ambling on the trail—I heard Emmett groan loudly from behind. "Alright I'm bored," Emmett cried out in defeat. Bella giggled next to me from Emmett's comment. Some very early birds had begun their wake and sang softly to others. It was still dark but not as pitch black as it had been.

Alice didn't hesitate a second, "Well why don't we all play a game?" I already knew her idea from her thoughts but decided to let her voice them for herself.

"Like what?" Emmett grew interested as everyone perked their ears up for Alice.

"How 'bout a game of tag?" she bounced a little more in her steps at the word.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed while everyone joined in with nods or a quiet sure.

"Any rules?" I asked expecting some sort of boundaries. Alice tapped her chin with her finger while the other rested on her hip.

"No running down trees?" Bella chipped in.

"Great! Also no squishing wildlife! Poor little things," Alice began reminiscing a past experience in her mind.

"And stay clear of humans," Rosalie warned.

"Good one! And just play fair," Alice said while jumping for a leaf on a low branch then began twirling it in her fingers.

"How do we know what's fair?" Emmett inquired puzzlement clear on his face.

"Stick to your morals," Bella offered her assistance, but Jasper and I both snorted. She looked up at the both of us confused by our snorts.

"Emmett doesn't have any morals," Jasper explained creating a round of chuckles from everyone.

"I have morals!" Emmett didn't sound truly offended. Everyone laughed a little more and then he shouted, "One, two, three not it!"

"Not it!"—"Not it!"—"Not it!"—"Not it!" They all turned to stare at my dumbstruck face.

"What?" I questioned their tactics.

"Edwards it!" Emmett boomed but before I could reply they all ran away in different directions.

 ☼  ☼  ☼ 

**(BPOV)**

I turned to stare at Edward, silently laughing at his confused face. "Edwards it!" Emmett proclaimed loudly which I took as my cue to run. I slid out of Edwards grasp and ran the opposite way he was facing.

I laughed when I pictured him still standing there all alone—confusion overwhelming him. I began to slow down—not wanting to get too far—and unsure if he was following or not. The trees whipped past me in a blur, and I took Alice's words into account—about the wildlife.

I loved it here, the greenery of the trees and yet the openness they allowed. I took a peek behind me and let out a yelp when I saw a fast figure coming towards me at full speed.

My legs kicked into gear moving at their fastest pace but it still didn't seem to help, he was gaining on me. I dodged the trees expertly and did my best to jump over the bushes. I could sense a body near and not long after two strong arms wrapped around me twisting me with them to the ground.

Somehow Edward managed to only gently graze my body against the ground when he pulled me down. We landed on the soft grass in-between a bush and a tree.

My eyes were wide at what had just happened and the position it had ended in, which involved Edward on top of me. I let out a loud whoosh of breath, "wow your fast," I commented during the breath. He chuckled letting out his own breath that flowed sweetly into my nostrils.

I shut my eyes savoring the scent and moment. When I opened my eyes, they were met with two topaz ones that stared down at me with such force it felt like my head was being forced into the earth and I liked it.

His eyes were hungry but it wasn't for blood. His hand moved to my hair, gently pushing it out of my face and at the same time his thumb stroked my eyebrow. I smiled up at him encouraging him to continue. He leaned down inches away from my face, we were so close our noses almost touched. His lips looked so delicious and edible…

"Get your butts up we've got a game to play!" Alice shouted at us as she began circling our bodies. I scowled and heard a growl escape Edwards's chest. Alice was everywhere! I scrunched my face up and pouted when Edward moved off of me. I reluctantly sat up a little dizzy from the moment.

"Well," I tried to sound casually as I looked over at Edward who had the same look on his face. "I guess I should continue the game," I managed while wiping the dirt off quickly.

"Yeah, good luck," his words sounded winded while he moved a hand through his messy hair. Before sprinting off to get my revenge on Alice for interrupting, I gave one last smile at Edward.

 ☼  ☼  ☼ 

The sun was finally beginning to rise—signaling we had an hour left before the tour. We were finished with our game of tag. I had gotten my revenge on Alice who took hers out on Rosalie who in turn went for Emmett who then got Jasper. The cycle went on a few more times in different orders and with Edward never getting tagged once.

Everyone sat in the dirt in a small circle laughing and sharing our stories of the game with each other. Edward and I sat close together grinning at each other as we remembered our own little experience. Strangely enough I didn't feel awkward sitting next to him after it. It was nice, very nice; all I could think about was if we'd be able to do it again. I was sure glad he couldn't read my thoughts.

The wind blew through our hair and the trees that were lit with the morning sun. I ran my hand through the grass loving the feeling of the silkiness. My hand stopped as it was caught by another; I looked up at Edward and his striking smile.

His hand felt so right in mine; I grasped it tighter and brought it onto my lap then began to lightly trace designs on the palm of it. Everyone was still laughing and sharing jokes but I kept my full attention on the hand that lay calmly in my lap.

"We've got a good half hour left, we should probably leave now," I heard Jaspers voice, when I looked up his eyes were on his wristwatch on his right hand, but his left lay on the grass with Alice's in it's grasp.

I smiled up at Alice, who met my eyes, at the same time we both looked towards Rosalie who was in a similar position. It seemed we had all pared off nicely. I turned towards Edward as we smiled at each other, once again.

 ☼  ☼  ☼ 

**Hoped you Enjoyed it! I loved reading all the Reviews thanks so much!**


	6. Restricted Section

**Thanks again for all the Reviews! There all so fun to read and respond to, everyone's so nice and cool to talk to!**

**Now i might be a little paranoid but I can't decide if this chapter is ratedT or M. I'm pretty sure it's T but others may disagree, so just warning you.**

**I don't own anythingTwilight**

**Happy St. Patricks Day! **

**(BPOV)**

"Wow look at it," I whispered—in aw—so I wouldn't disturb anyone's moment. We made it to the Ross Castle and were standing a little ways away admiring the lake that the Castle rested near. 

The water was peaceful and still, hardly lit up because of the heavy cloud coverage. It was a glorious sight. Everyone stood in a loose line whispering their own words of content. 

"Hey there's a road!" Emmett nearly shouted. We all looked at him surprised by his outburst. "Look over there!" he was pointing towards Ross castle which had a road not far from it, for cars to come and go as they please.  
"Yeah so?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow as we all stared blankly at Emmett for his little epiphany. 

"Well… we could have driven here!" he stumbled on his words, flabbergasted. 

"Well fun would that be!" Alice smiled at him then did a tiny hop to pat his head. Jasper smiled and stared at Alice admiring her spunk. When she came back down to the ground he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly on the knuckles. She beamed at the gesture and they both shared a moment. 

Everyone started walking towards the castle leaving a puzzled Emmett behind. I had a feeling he was going to make this trip a little more interesting than it already would be. 

▐▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▌

(I looked up the Ross Castle information so I know a little history on it. It said they allow tours from May to October so I might be wrong in saying they give tours but from what I read… Also since I've never been inside the Castle nor have I seen pictures (of the inside) I'm just going by what I think it would look like)

"Is ever'one ready?" the lady said in the lead of the group that had formed in front of the Ross Castle entrance. She was a tall fragile looking woman with green eyes and brown quickly graying hair that tied loosely in bun. She walked as if she'd slouched one too many times in her life. (Did anyone straiten up after reading this? Haha I know I do every time)

I knew Alice would disapprove of the lady's baggy grey slacks and loosely fitting long green sleeved shirt that was strapped down with a bright yellow vest that had written on the chest in bold letters, **ROSS CASTLE GUIDE.** Even I had better taste.

I looked over to Alice who had a questioning eye and a slightly curled upper lip as she sized up the frail woman. Edward chuckled softly next to me, as he, too, looked Alice's way. It must have been even funnier from the perspective of her mind. 

The group consisted of twenty or so people who held the same enthrallment on their faces while their heads turned this way and that.

Some of them had brought notepads and were furiously writing down every single detail of the castle. Others were simply staring and listening as the tour guide started us off. 

"The Castle's estimated't date back't the 1400's…" the lady dragged on as she barley stepped into the door as everyone followed, eager to get inside. When she finally allowed us to enter, we stepped into a small courtyard. 

The only thing to decorate it was the stone walls that surrounded it, the dirt that lie beneath it and the hay that was lazily stacked on wooden carts surrounding it. The lady explained how they tried to keep everything in the exact same condition it would be if it were the year 1700 right then. 

She took us up a flight of stairs as we walked down a narrow hallway with many doors and other restricted hallways that branched off. We were at the back of the group lagging as we listened to her speaking of the Earls of Kenmare's and their bed chambers.

"This tour is officially the worst tour I've ever been to," Rosalie grumbled only loud enough for our ears to hear. We all exchanged looks with each other that showed our agreement with her complaint. 

"I have an idea," Emmett had a mischievous grin on as he leaned his head in towards the middle of our group. We all looked at him warily except for Edward who held a barely noticeable smirk on his perfect lips. 

When Emmett was sure he had all of our attention he moved on, "why don't we split up and give ourselves our own tour, of the restricted sections," he was grinning like a mad man and that look alone scared me. 

My eyes widened when I looked around and saw that the mad man look was contagiously spreading to everyone in our group. "Um guys?" I shyly raised my hand. Their heads swiveled my way and I was glad—once again—that I couldn't blush. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I looked at all there faces one by one. 

"Oh come on Bella! You never do anything fun! No one's going to get caught, we're vampires remember?" Rosalie whispered a little too loud from her frustration with my cautiousness. A few people looked back but quickly turned their heads back front when the lady droned on about the next bed chamber.

We waited a few second before diving into the illegal subject again. "Yeah come on Bella it'll be totally fun!" Alice said resisting the urge to clap her hands together. 

"You could go with me," Edward offered and my heart soared at those little words. 'you could go with me.' Let's see, in a medieval castle roaming through off limit sections, alone and secluded with the Ancient Roman God, Edward.

"Um… well I guess," I said as a chorus of 'yes's filled our little area like they were all waiting for my permission. 

"Ok everyone will meet up at the end of the tour got it!" Alice squealed and we all shushed her.

"Sure! I call that hallway!" Emmett pointed to the one to our left. He grabbed Rosalie's hand as they slunk slyly away. 

▐▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▌

"Woh look at this place! I wonder why they keep it restricted?" I was quiet in my words of excitement as I looked around a room filled with armory. I had to constantly look down at my feet to make sure I wouldn't trip on any foreign pieces. 

"This is probably where they store the extra armor when it's not on display," Edward was also quiet as he examined a full body suit. That would explain the messiness of the room. 

"Hey what's that?" I pointed to a door in the far right corner of the room. It was almost impossible to see hidden behind another gleaming full body suit.

He shrugged, "why don't we go inspect it for ourselves?" I smiled when he walked over to me and offered his arm for me to loop mine through. We tiptoed over maneuvering ourselves around all the armor and clutter. When we got to the door he opened it for me and ushered me in with a wave of his hand. 

I curtsied and smiled playing along. I went to take a step but tripped on something hard which sent me flying into the dark mysterious room. I felt Edwards hands grab for mine but in his haste he must have tripped also for his hands on my arm felt useless as we stumbled together.

We crashed to the floor with my back resting on the cool stone and Edward resting on my chest. 

It was dark and colder than the other room. Only a small amount of light was let in giving it an eerie feeling.

Edward and I stayed still in the same position breathing a little more deeply and quickly than normal. "Sorry," I managed to voice out. His face was dimly lit but I could hear his quiet laughter and couldn't help but laugh along with him. Our laughter died down little by little until we stopped completely and I could feel his eyes penetrating into my own. He began to loosen his weight off my body but still kept very close. 

His body was so close as he whispered softly in my face, "Can I kiss you?" I could see and sense the desire on his face as it radiated off him. I gulped at his bold words.

I nodded my head slightly, dazed at his request. But before he could make the move my head arched up to meet his lips with a small urgent force. 

His lips were like chocolate to a little girl. I took them in greedily. He responded instantly with both of his hands cupping the sides of my face and his body leaning farther into mine, pushing me closer to the stone floor. 

My own body didn't hesitate to his movements as it made its own adjustments. My hands worked their way up his firm chest and to his sturdy shoulders before stopping at his neck. It felt so natural to be so close and intimate with him. 

My mouth parted slightly beckoning him in. His tongue did not hesitate as it began to work its magic, exploring every detail and hidden space my mouth provided. 

I felt one of his hands fall from my face and journey down my side. My knee weakened as his hand passed my hip and made its way farther down to my thigh where it tightened its grip and brought my leg up. I hooked it over his own hip securing him down as we both moaned in pleasure. 

I eagerly obliged to the new position and added a new force to our kiss. "Bella," my name escaped his lips gently while still in mid kiss. 

"Uhuh?" was all I could manage as my right hand pressed against his hair bringing his lips closer. But he did not respond in words. Instead his lips left mine to work on my neck gently moving along, kissing and sucking his way down to my collarbone. 

I tilted my head up in pleasure. "How long is the tour?" I barely managed to squeak out as his lips traveled back up my neck and to my jaw. 

He mumbled in reply something that sounded like 'who cares.' My laugh was very obvious to my current state of lightheaded dizziness. But before I could reply his lips were back on mine, sucking on my lower lip like it was his favorite lollipop. 

My fingers skated their way back down his chest until they reached the bottom of his shirt where they danced their way under and rode up his chest as Edward pushed our hips together leaving no access air. 

Our kiss began to slow to short light pecks until there was no more and his forehead was resting on my quavering shoulder. 

"Wow," he whispered into my shoulder while I rested in pure bliss heaving my chest up and down. 

**I was so nervous to post this chapter was the steaminess of italright?**

**Reviewplease because they rock :) **

**Sorry if I made Edward and Bella get together too quickly for your liking. Its just we all knew it was going to happen and I have to admit I'm a little impatient when it comes to that stuff haha**

**I posted the link to see a picture of Ross Castle or you could just google Ross Castle that is if you wish to see it.**

**Sorry it took longer to post I was in one of those writers block stage and I also just bought the book Harry Potter (I know I'm really late) but I've been hooked on it so it's making me procrastinate. **

**Has anyone ever read the series? Probably a lot, well I watched the movies before I read the books and I've got to say the books are making it much more interesting :**

**I should stop before my side notes get longer then my story :)**


	7. Alone

**First of all, thank you all so much for all of the support! It's so cool to log onto my account and find so many have read my story and wrote Reviews telling me that! So thank you guys so much!**

**A few of you asked for some Rosalie & Emmett action, so I happily obliged :) Hope it's good! **

**Oh and I thought it might be kind of cool if I tried it in third person… If you could so kindly tell me after which you like best—first or third person—it would be most appreciated! Thanks!**

**No Twilight belongs to me **

**(Third Person) for Emmett and Rosalie**

The air in the Castle had a chilling nip to it, but to their vampire skins it was nothing. In fact they were in perfect contentment as they moved swiftly and gracefully down the separate hall in the more restricted areas of the Castle. 

Emmett was still proud of his clever idea to have fun and earn him some alone time with the beautiful Rosalie Hale. His beefy hand enclosed her dainty wrist like a loose bangle as they walked further down the secluded hallway. 

"What's your hurry?" Rosalie began in her seductive voice, "If I'd known any better I'd say you were a little excited," she trailed off suggestively. 

Boy was he ever excited, especially if this woman was just as eager as himself, Emmett made his pace a little faster. She laughed at his reaction—just the one she had planned. Emmett looked back, a big goofy grin on his face, as they came in contact with a door. 

She looked up at him through her long lashes with one of her own more collected grins on. She walked past the big muscled vampire, trailing her fingers across his chest on the way and pushed the door open. 

The room she entered was dimly lit by the little amount of sunshine that entered the ant sized window and except for an old moth eaten couch and a dusty desk it was empty. Emmett stayed at the door, mesmerized by Rosalie's swinging hips as she moved throughout the dust filled room inspecting it lazily. 

"Must have been an office," she mused while walking closer to the couch giving Emmett a look from over her shoulders, "It's empty now, no one here," she sat gracefully down on the couch, "just you and me," she winked and crossed her long legs. 

Emmett began his way over to the couch when Rosalie lifted her well polished finger and curled it towards herself, beckoning him over. Both their eyes were lit up with the desire to be closer. 

It didn't take long for Emmett to reach the old ragged couch and to be pulled down roughly by two impatient hands.

"Eager are we?" he asked while Rosalie repositioned herself to straddle his sides. She shut him up with one peck on the lips, leaving him wanting more. 

His eyes burned into hers as they both grinned for finally being alone together. His hands moved to the delicious curve of her waist.

"Did I ever thank you for your brilliant idea to get us alone?" she asked while leaning down to skim his neck with her lips. She made her way to his ear and gave him a playful snip, making him take in a sharp breath of desire. 

She laughed as she looked down at his tightening jeans and raised an eyebrow. Emmett couldn't take the teasing any longer; he moved his hands from her waist and cupped them around the back of her neck to bring her to his lips.

She, just as fervently, pushed her lips into his, resting her hands on his strong shoulders and instantly opening her mouth allowing access for the both of them. They enjoyed the flavor for a few moments before Emmett's eager hands released his hold on her head and slid his smooth hands down her sides taking his time by her chest.

He gently but swiftly began lifting up her tight fitting shirt as she leaned at the right times to help him out. Their lips parted only for a second as the useless piece of clothing was pulled over Rosalie's head and thrown to the other side of the tiny room by Emmett's forceful arms. 

Emmett's curious fingers snooped around Rosalie's newly exposed skin. Rosalie saw his eyes staring with admiration and let him stare longer as her mouth found new perches on his jaw. 

Rosalie—deciding he had had his time—worked on Emmett's shirt to expose his sculptured muscles. She was not disappointed when his barrier of fabric was disposed of. Her lips said as much as they moved around his perfectly pale skin. 

Emmett's finger caressed her chin bringing her lips back up to his, for another fiercely devoted kiss. She laughed into their kiss as Emmett struggled with the 'complex' bra hook. Her hands quickly retreated from their hold on his chest to the back of her bra to help him out. 

She gently slid the straps down her delicate shoulders as Emmett sat by immensely enjoying the show Rosalie provided. She concluded her performance with a low purr giving Emmett an extra push of adrenaline as he made his way to enjoy her body kissing his way around.

Emmett began to sink himself further into the couch while stretching his long toned legs and resting his head on the arm rest. Rosalie kept her position on top still in her straddling position. They kept up the kisses and roaming fingers for a long time until they got too anxious for the next step. 

Once every article of clothing had perished from their bodies and no complications remained they continued falling deeper and deeper into pure bliss. Perfect Match.

▓▒▓▒▓▒▓

**(EPOV) …**

I moved my head from Bella's shoulder and rolled onto the floor of the small dark empty room, to release some of my weight off of her. She truly was the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on. 

I propped my head on my elbow so that I could get a better view of the beautiful creature even in the dim light. She turned towards me to do the same as she leveled her head on her own hand, smiling up at me. 

I leaned my head down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten on this trip. All I ever expected on this trip to happen was a few sights to see with Emmett and Jasper. And of course Emmett making a big fool of himself, without even knowing it, giving us all something to laugh about.

But I got that _and _a gorgeous woman who had obvious feelings for me as I had for her. Hopefully it would last long and we could stay in touch. I bent down to kiss her lightly again on her wonderfully full lips. Every time I did she closed her eyes and her smile became more prominent. 

I'm sure my smile was just as broad as I got lost in her eyes. 

"I..." her beautiful mouth began but cut off quickly. She looked away a little flustered. I what? I wondered wishing more than ever to read her mind. It was so unbelievably frustrating, not being able to read her thoughts when all my 80 years of vampire life I'd never come across a person's thoughts who I couldn't read.

"Yes?" I politely encouraged her to continue. Her big sparkling eyes looked into mine as if begging me for something, though I didn't know what!

"I think I…" her smile was fading as she struggled to keep her confidence. I scooted myself closer to her lending her mine, letting it flow out in another kiss. She smiled brightly truly happy, "I think I love you," she finally said and I could feel my whole body relax as a big weight that I'd carried around my whole life—without knowing—was lifted off. 

My eyes brightened and my teeth became more exposed while I let my lips lower to the hollow beneath her ear and whispered back, "I know I love you." 

Our eyes met again as she grabbed my shirt lightly bringing me even closer so that we could share another kiss. After a few more minutes of gazing into each others eyes and lightly kissing each others lips, we finally got off of the cold stone floor to find the others. 

I wonder what they were up to… 

**What did you think? Wasit too cheesy? Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I know it was short, I promise next will be longer. :)**


	8. Too much Info

**Thanks for all the reading and Reviewing!**

**So I don't think I'll do third person again haha**

**I don't own anything Twilight (this always depresses me)**

**Enjoy!**

**(APOV)**

What a smarty that Emmett is, getting us all alone, I thought as Jasper and I stood side by side, hand in hand, watching Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward walk off on their own. They all looked so cute together, pared off. 

Jasper gave my hand a squeeze making me giggle and beam up into his adorable elaborate eyes. Everything about Jasper was perfect, his nice gentleman ways, the way he stared at you like you were the only one on the face of the earth, and of course his body that I have _yet _to explore—that is intimately. 

I would be lying if I said that I had not once taken a peek out of the corner of my eyes at his tight muscles that ran up and down his long body. Now if I could just get a few items of clothing off…

Jasper led me through our own separate restricted hallway, away from the group of oblivious touring people. We walked at a brisk pace, content with the silence as we stole glances at each other. 

There were only a few doors in the hallway we had chosen. We made our way to the last door at the very end. Jasper grinned and began to open the door for me. When the door was fully open I gasped at the sight laid before me.

"Jasper look!" I jumped through the door in my excitement. We had walked out onto a balcony that over looked the lake and most of the rolling green hills of the park. 

The glistening water of the lake lay out before us collecting ripples on its surface as the wind began to pick up and blow across it and into the tall green trees and swaying grass. 

The balcony itself was only about three feet out and four feet in width. It was made out of all stone, just like the rest of the castle. 

"Wow," Jasper whispered at the view as his breath ran down my neck forming chills all over my body. I saw a few people down below the castle waiting for the next tour to begin, oblivious to Jaspers and my escape onto the balcony.

He leaned closer into my body from behind pressing me against the stone walls, sandwiching me in-between a gorgeous vampire and hard castle stone. We stood in a peaceful silence; I wondered what Rosalie and Emmett were up to…

_Rosalie was straddling Emmett on a couch, his eyes were wide with fascination as Rosalie gently slid her straps down her shoulders seductively_… 

"Eww!" I screeched a little too loud, so loud that I had to pull Jasper down to the stone floor with me as the people looked up bewildered by the noise. 

"What! What happened?" Jasper whispered loudly, his eyes swimming with concern. I realized what had happened and broke down giggling at my vision and both Jaspers and my reaction. 

"I just…" I said in-between my laughing, "I just," I tried again, forcing myself to calm down. Almost instantly I felt a wave of tranquility settle over me. I looked up at Jasper a little confused. Did he just use his power? I know he told me about it, but I hadn't seen it in action. 

"Did you just use your power to calm me down?" I asked playfully.

He looked at me worried, "I did, I'm sorry are you mad?" 

I began to giggle again but not nearly as uncontrollable as the time before. "Of course not!" He very visibly relaxed.

"What were you so disgusted then humorous about?" we were still kneeling on the floor as he asked. 

"Oh well you know how I get visions?" I beamed when he shook his head. "Well I just saw one of Rosalie and Emmett-" he cut me off before I could say anything more.

"I don't want to know," if he could he would have been turning green right then. I hid my face in his shirt squeezing my eyes shut getting the image out of my head by shaking it back in forth quickly.  
We were silent and still again as I kept my head in his shirt taking in his wonderful scent. 

"Do you think vampires can have girlfriends?" Jasper asked as my ears perked up. I grinned into his shirt, already knowing what he was going to do. 

"I suppose," I did my best to hide the excitement off my voice, although I didn't do such a good job with my emotions which I knew he would be very keen to. I kept my head buried in his shirt, knowing the act would be all over if I took a look into those big sparkling eyes of his. 

Jasper took in a deep breath, as I became giddier by the second, "Would you be mine?" 

I couldn't hold it in any longer—afraid I might burst—my head popped up and I smiled brilliantly at him then nodded my head vigorously. Before he could say anything in response my lips were on his as well as my arms and legs. 

Somehow he managed to sit down properly with me in his lap and one of my legs on each side of his body while engaged in a passionate kiss. 

His hands were firmly planted on my waist as our mouths moved exploring and discovering. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck moving them up and down in the rhythm of our kiss. We slowed our kisses down slowly until it was just small pecks here and there so that we could gaze into each others eyes once again. 

Another exciting ping rippled through my body as I sat up straighter, excitement gleaming in my wide eyes. He ginned waiting for me to spill. "Now we can give each other nicknames!" 

He raised both his eyebrows, "and what exactly did you have in mind?" 

"Hmm," I thought out loud, what would be good for him? "J-Z?" he wrinkle his nose. "Jasper… Jasper…. Perrr?" I played with him he just laughed knowing I was only joking and kissed me on the lips then let me get back to work. "Okay, Jasp, Jaspy… Jazzy-JAZ! JAZ! That's it!" I hopped on his lap, clapping my hands and squealing. 

He just laughed at my enthusiasm for his new nickname, while doing his best to steady my bouncing on his lap. "Ok so what's mine?" I asked eager for his answer.

He seemed to think about it for a little puckering up his lips, in thought. I quickly leaned in to kiss his puckered lips giggling by his reaction which was to lean in for more but I put a finger to his lips, "Not before I get a nickname." 

He pouted then quickly kissed my finger, "I like calling you Alice." 

"But you have to have some sort of nickname! It's the guidelines for every relationship!" I protested. 

"Well let's not be like every relationship," he whispered closing in on my face, "let's be special," his voice was barely audible as his sweet breath blew into my face as I took it in greedily. I closed the small gap between our faces and began enjoying his tangible lips. 

I began laughing into our kiss when my mind went through another vision. Jasper took his face only centimeters to ask what my laughing was about now. He was grinning wildly as I controlled my giggles.

"Bella. Just. Tripped! With Edward!" I burst out into hysterics and Jasper joined as we both pictured them tripping together. 

"Bella seems very klutzy," Jasper said amid his laughing. "She must be to take Edward down with her!"

"You have no idea!" I snickered remembering all the funniest falls Bella had managed throughout the many years I'd known her. I zoned out into another vision of Rosalie and Emmett. 

"Aww no! Too much information! Too much information!" I chocked squeezing my eyes shut. But my mind couldn't focus on it for long for Jaspers lips were back on mine for another heated kiss.

₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪

**(BPOV)**

Regretfully Edward and I had to get up from the cold stone floor in the empty dark room to search for the tour group. My body felt so much lighter as I played Edwards words over and over again in my head,_ 'I know I love you' _I grinned again to myself. 

Edwards arm rested securely behind my back so that his forearm could rest on my right shoulder. My eyes scanned carefully over the cluttered ground, being careful not to trip over anything again. Although if it ended anything like the last time, I might not mind. 

He loved me, and I loved him. I felt like a little school girl experiencing her first crush. Except this was so much more than just some measly school girls first crush, this was first love. Hopefully first love that would last. 

"Should we go find the others before we head back to the tour group?" I asked hazily while looking up into his entrancing liquid eyes. 

"Well since we know which hallway Emmett and Rosalie went down, we could try that," he said as he returned my gaze with a brilliant smile. _'I know I love you' _played through my mind again; I just couldn't get enough of it!

I took a second to process his words so that I could respond. 'Where Rosalie went…' "Um let's not," I said a little too quickly. Knowing Rose things could get a little… carried away. I shuddered as Edward looked down at me with questioning eyes.

I began to explain, "well it's just Rose can, um, get animated?" He gave me a knowing face and then quivered also, no doubt thinking about Emmett. 

Since we didn't know where to begin to find Alice and Jasper and didn't want to know where it ended for Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and I decided to head back by ourselves and see if anyone else did the same. 

Turns out we were the first ones back as we caught the tour group right at the very end of her very long speech.

"Thank you, hope the rest of your stay at the Ross Castle is grand," the tour guide concluded and walked off while everyone spread out into their own smaller groups, either heading back to cars or ready for their hike. 

We didn't have to wait long for the squeals of Alice to come pouring out of the castle as she pounced on my back happily. I laughed along with her as I struggled to get her off my back.

"Where's Rose and Em?" I asked when she finally slid off. Alice looked over to Jasper and they both shared a grin. 

"They'll be back in a little," Alice said while grabbing both my hands and beckoning the boys over to the lake. 

₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪

We walked around aimlessly waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to get their butts back outside. I was about to say something but was saved when Rosalie and Emmett came gracefully out of the castle with silly grins on both of their faces. 

I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie in a questioning manner. She just shrugged and I decided to push on it later. 

₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪

The rest of the day was spent exploring and wandering around the park, while each pair secretly ogled each other, remembering certain things that had occurred from inside my now favorite Castle.

I had a feeling Rosalie and Emmett should have been awarded for most physical stay in the castle. They constantly kept 'accidentally' bumping into each other and stealing intimate touches when they thought no one was looking. 

Edward and I kept it PG with little kisses on each others hands that were constantly locked together. Alice and Jasper did the same, both looking completely blissful. 

₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪›‹₪

We headed back to the hotels around 4, but promised to meet up with each other at around 7 to find some club or something. 

"See you at 7," I said into Edward's ear while quickly giving him a kiss before he left the elevator and stepped onto the second floor. 

Once the door closed and we started moving again each of us let out our own form of a squeal that continued until we got inside our hotel room. 

"SHARING TIME!" Alice shrilled as we all jumped onto the beds and spread ourselves out with radiant smiles on our faces. 

"What can we say?" Rosalie said half in a dream as she looked up towards the ceiling.

Alice sat up squirming in her spot "I know what you can say!" she said as she and I penetrated Rosalie with eager eyes. Rosalie sat up fluffing up her hair and grinned not budging. "Oh come on I got a little visual glimpse of you and Emmett and trust me there's plenty to say!" I burst out into happy giddy laughter. 

"Oh come on Rose I'm dieing here! What happened!" I was on my hands and knees from the laughter and the begging. Alice joined me on the floor as we both looked up at Rosalie, ready for the news. 

Rosalie smiled triumphantly as she jumped to the ground beside us and leaned into whisper, "you mean did we… do it?" She bit her tongue teasingly and Alice and I were, once again rolling on the floor laughing like our long vampire years depended on it. 

"You did!" I confirmed the obvious. 

"Yep and we did it on an old dusty couch!" she scrunched her nose up a little from remembering the ragged thing. 

"Was it magical," Alice asked her eyes sparkling with just the thought of it. 

"It was," Rosalie began staring off into the distance like an actress in a love scene for an old play, "I'll never be able to look at a castle in the same way again." 

"Neither will I!" Alice giggled resting her head on my shoulder and sighing. 

I nudged her head to wake her up from her haze, "so what happened with you?" 

She was grinning like a lunatic when she spurted out, "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Rosalie and I followed her line with a long Aaawww! "Well," she began again after we asked her for more, "we didn't do much other than kissing and talking. Oh and Bella," she turned to me an evil grin on her face, "nice fall, how'd you manage to take Edward with you?" Rosalie gasped half from laughter half from shock. 

My jaw dropped, "you saw that!" I hollered but couldn't help let out a little laugh with them. 

"Yes now spill! I have to know! What happened!" I could barely make out Alice's words through all of her laughter combined with Rosalie's. 

"Well we were in an armory room and it was really cluttered, so I began to walk through a door but tripped on something, Edward tried to grab for me but I guess he tripped too," I was growing a little more confident as I neared my favorite part. "We landed on top of each other," I had to pause as Rose and Alice set off a whole new round of shrieks and laughter. "Anyways we kissed and… he said he loved me," I'm sure I was grinning like a mad man but I couldn't help it, especially when Rosalie and Alice gasped and awed for me. 

**Should I do another section for the boys' reactions? Or just move on? **

**Did ya like it? Told ya I'd make it longer:)**


	9. Late

**---Still not owning Twilight---- sadly**

**To those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!**

**(EPOV)**

_Bella…_ I couldn't stop think about her. I tried to tune out the thoughts of Emmett's and Jaspers as best I could, so that I could focus all my attention on _Bella_, which wasn't so hard.

I felt slightly obsessed and extremely lonely as all three of us walked down the long hallway to our room. I might have been imagining it but I could swear I heard squeals coming from the elevator.

I took another glance back towards the elevator, imagining Bella's face behind it before we let ourselves into the room. Our silence continued as we took our places in the room. I stretched myself on the bed to look up at the plain white ceiling while Jasper and Emmett took separate seats on the peachy chairs. I drummed my fingers on the soft mattress, how soon was seven O'clock?

Someone turned on the T.V. but then put it on mute which only accentuated the quiet.

"What's your big smirk for?" Jasper asked Emmett, breaking the silence of the room like a hammer to ice. I let both their thoughts in; maybe it would be good if I focused on something else so that I wouldn't feel the aching pain from being away from her. _Ha_

Jasper's thoughts kept switching from Alice's giggle to Emmett's questionable smirk. Bored with his thoughts, I focused on Emmett's which unfortunately caused my eyes to open wider than normal as his thoughts poured into my head drowning me in his images. Were they real or was he just being overly imaginative?

I shifted in my spot while quickly trying to get away from Emmett's rated X mind.

"Could you please keep your fantasies PG for my benefit? _Emmett,_" I grumbled as I sat up on the bed so that my eyes could do their penetrating business to etch my point.

Emmett scowled but then moved on with a teasing grin, "What's a matter Eddie no such luck with Bella?" Emmett taunted me and only laughed more when a growl escaped my chest.

"And you did?" my words dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually I did," Emmett boasted while folding his hands on the back of his head and leaning back into his chair with a big grin smothering his face. I weighed his words as a tinge of jealousy trickled down my spine.

I grumbled mostly to myself, trying to shake the feeling, and then added to the conversation, "I hope you know that that's your woman I have to see so intimately in your mind," I warned through clenched teeth, as Jasper chuckled at my tactics, while cooking up his own.

"Woh man, ease down the jealousy level," Jasper added to my suffering.

"Once you ease down your jealous thoughts," I shot back; it was a childish line but felt good nonetheless, especially when it got a nice snarl from Jasper. Soon we were both standing in defensive stances.

"Why don't you tell Emmett about your nice little fall, and then I'll consider your request," he smirked triumphantly. How did he find out about that? Then it hit me, Alice.

"Woh, woh, woh," Emmett said while standing up from his own spot, "You fell?!" Only Bella a vampire, could manage to fall and bring down another vampire with her, I thought a little gloomily for my friends having to find out about it.

I remembered what happened after and smirked. Although it was obviously nothing like what happened with Emmett and Rosalie, it had to be more than Jasper and Alice, knowing Jasper.

"Well we didn't just fall," I grinned as Jaspers face fell slightly.

"W-w-wait, I want to know about the fall first," Emmett shouted as they both grinned while Jasper went into great detail of my fall from what Alice had told him, while I quickly corrected his exaggerations.

That's why I never had told them about my days, no matter what it was like. After about 10 minutes of trying to stop the waves of hysteria and reenactments of my fall, I was able to add to the story to my defense. I repeated what I'd said before, "we didn't just fall!"

Jasper snorted then replied, slightly puffing out his chest, "sure, sure but _I_ have a girlfriend now." There was a short silence in the room then Emmett and I were doubled over laughing at the way he revealed his news.

Emmett was bent over snorting as he struggled to get his words out, "That's great Jasper!" he tried to make it sound sarcastic but it sounded more like a scratched up CD playing. Then he stopped to take a calming breath and put his best boastful grin on, "But guys come on seriously, I think we all know who won today's 'experiences.'"

The last half hour was torture. We were all ready to go an hour before we had to leave and were just sitting around staring at the T.V. thinking of nothing but the girls.

"Maybe we can go down right now, see if the girls are early?" Jasper offered as we all looked at the clock, 6:26.

I was about to agree but Emmett cut me off. "And look like obsessed stalkers? We have to act cool, we show up right on time, maybe later" his voice was strong but his posture and twitching leg told me otherwise, not to mention his wandering thoughts.

I slumped in my chair while I heard Jasper grumble to himself, "maybe we are."

…24 minutes late…

"Alright let's go already!" Jasper was at the door at lighting speed knocking a lamp over on his way from the wind. I wasn't far behind him and neither was Emmett, both knocking over other helpless articles in the room. We struggled to get in the lead as we yanked the wooden door open.

"I wonder where the girls are going to take us," Emmett had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he began his fantasies once more while he we shut the door and began our walk.

Alice hadn't told us exactly where we were going but we knew it would be some form of a club.

Our foot steps were light but fast as we walked down the hallway to the elevator. We crammed inside the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor until it was about to cave in from our diamond hard fingers.

Slowly we began to descend and a few minutes later we were standing in the lobby, no sign of the girls anywhere. All three of us visibly and emotionally slumped at the sight of nothing.

Did they decide not to come? Did they really not like us? Every one of us had the similar thoughts cycling through our heads. Jasper did his best to calm us all as we slunk our way to the empty seats in the empty lobby.

…5 minutes later…

"I say we go check on them," Jasper was frantic as he stood from his seat only to be pulled roughly back down by Emmett.

"Remember, play cool!" Emmett had a hint of hysteria in his voice as his words tumbled out of his tight lips. My leg was bouncing at a hundred miles per hour burning a whole in the floor.

"I agree maybe something happened to them," I put in as Bella's face played in my head, although it wasn't the normal beautiful smile she always wore. Instead it was fixed with fear, which sent me on a new edge.

"Will you guys relax! They're probably just doing last minute check ups on their appearance." Emmett furiously tapped his foot, as anxious as any of us.

But before anyone could say anything the familiar _Ping_ sounded and then the elevator began to open. We all quickly fixed our anxious positions to calm, cool and collected ones. I heard the sound of heels clicking on the tile walking in unison getting closer and closer.

Our cool collected stances shattered like glass struck by a hammer, when from behind the corner, glided three impossibly beautiful women.

**(BPOV)**

"Bella wear these!" Alice held up a pair of deep dark purple high heels that I suppose would match my dress that Alice said she had packed for me, for a 'just in case' situation.

"Alice come on! I already had one tripping incident today, I don't need another one!" my eyes were stuck on the stiletto heels that taunted me.

"Oh come on Bella, It'll give you an excuse to hold onto Edward!" Rosalie shouted from the bathroom. I scowled towards the door as she then walked into the bedroom looking stunning as usual in a tight black satin cocktail dress with a plunging ruffled V neckline. The sleeves were thick straps that bunched together to tie off at the top of her shoulders.

"Jeesh Rosalie, good thing Emmett's not capable of having a heart attack," I said while Alice whistled when Rosalie did a little circle then a dip testing her mobility. "At least I hope not," I added when she finished and we all shared a laugh.

"Our turn!" Alice shouted for me and her while grabbing my arm and dragging me towards her suitcase and started pulling out options.

20 minutes later we were all in our dresses and modeling for each other, awaiting approval. We had finished our make-up and hair and had a half hour left.

Alice had on a deep dark blue strapless dress that reminded me of the bottom of the ocean. It cuddled her small frame down to the top of her hips where it then let itself loose for some swaying fun.

Mine was a short dark purple dress that flowed freely below the hips but embraced my waist with a falling V neckline and long sleeves that fell off my shoulders because of the slit that ran through the top to the bottom.

"OW!" Rose and I shouted as Alice practiced her dip to Don't Stop the Music by: Rihanna. Rose grabbed my wrists while swaying her hips and brought me to the open space in our room. I shook my head while laughing.

Alice came from behind me placing her hands on my hips making them sway with the music as Rosalie controlled my shoulders. Slowly they let go as I began to work on my own. Soon we were all swaying and moving on our own, practicing for later that night.

It was a fun fast beat which allowed us to bounce and sway. I through my hands in the air then let them fall tracing the outline of my body while Alice and Rose did the same.

"Come on Bella let's see you dip!" Alice and Rosalie shouted from over the song.

"Uh uh! Not in these things!" I protested while pointing at the twigs that carried my heels. They both inched their way over and quickly grabbed my wrists before I could begin to back away. They began to sink to the ground bringing me along.

That wasn't the first time they'd tried to teach me how to dance over our many years together. I wasn't horrible like I used to be but I still didn't take many risks on the dance floor.

I slowly began to oblige and ease my way down getting a few cat calls from my friends as I did. When I came back up we all grabbed each others hands and went down together again.

We went through some more songs laughing as we did some sillier dance moves. I had only tripped once or twice and that was only because we got into our copycat mode and I had tried to copy the famous Rosalie and her moves.

We were so lost in our dancing and falling that we forgot all about the boys, a difficult thing to do.

"Oh my gosh guys its 7:05!" I shouted when my eyes met the digital clock. The laughter stopped and we went dead silent as everyone's eyes darted towards the clock which followed shortly by our gasps and panicked scurry to fix our hair and make-up.

"Aw guys look at my hair!" Rosalie shouted from the brightly lit bathroom that I quickly entered.

"It's not that bad here," I handed her a brush while quickly working on my own hair. Alice rushed in shortly and began to fix her make-up then helped Rosalie and I out with ours.

Shortly after we were rushing out the door and into the elevator madly pressing the bottom floor button that already looked slightly caved in. We huddled close to the doors waiting for us to descend.

The elevator couldn't be any slower as we all tapped our heels, watching the numbers go down. 3… 2… 1…_Ping_

As the two shiny metal doors slid open Alice and I were ready to sprint but Rosalie spread out her arms quickly to stop us. Her head turned first to me then to Alice. With one look she told us everything she wanted to say, _be cool, collected and sexy. _

We all smirked and nodded our heads towards each other while straightening ourselves out to begin our walk while our heels clicked on the tile floors in unison.

My body tingled as we neared the corner to meet the boys. The lights in the lobby were bright in response to the sun falling and night coming.

We turned the corner and my feet almost faltered when I took one look at the three guys spread out comfortably on the light peach couches. Luckily I managed to keep in beat with Alice and Rose as we neared closer.

They were all dressed somewhat the same in black slacks and button up t-shirts. A crew not even Abercrombie models could fit in with.

They sat motionless for a few seconds as they watched us walk over, their eyes doing a few up and downs before they shook their heads and shot up like missiles to greet us. Edwards's eyes were transfixed on me as he made his way over to me wearing a crooked grin.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said slightly breathless as I smiled and darted my eyes away from the embarrassment of his stare.

"You look good too," I mumbled back. Why was I so shy all of a sudden? His hand lifted my chin forcing my eyes back to his beautiful face and his lips. They looked so full and kissable at that moment.

He must have seen where my eyes lingered for he leaned closer in to my face lingering a centimeter away from my own lips, letting us swap breaths. When the second apart became too much I leaned in the rest of the way to taste his edible lips once again.

I let my arms wrap around his neck while his went to my waist feeling the fabric on my dress as I played with the collar on his shirt. A few moments later our lips regretfully departed as we stared into each others eyes drinking up the love that flowed freely now.

When we finally turned to face the others I smiled to find that they were all in similar positions.

"Well are we ready?" I asked the others as they one by one snapped out of their dazes. I chuckled and leaned into Edwards's side while his arm instinctively wrapped around me while guiding me out the door into the cold night as everyone followed behind.

**So I know I told some that I would combine the boys reactions and the club but I'm sorry to have failed. My excuse- had to host my little cousins birthday party at my house because the rest of my family went to my brothers friend funeral :( I know blah blah blah but just so you know it's not just because I didn't want to...  But I managed to get a little writting done. :)**

**Anyways I thought I could ask ya'll if there are any songs you would like to have play at the club or anything you would like to happen at the club, any situations? :)**


	10. Low

**I always like to listen to music when I read so if you have "Low by Flo Rida" keep it at the ready.**

**Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas for the songs you have no idea how much they helped. I was completely stumped on what to use. **

**I do not own anything Twilight**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"This line is going to take forever!" Rosalie exasperated with her back against Emmett's chest while he encased her with his large arms. I looked down the long line of people to get inside the club with their faces of either annoyance for the wait or excitement to get inside Fabric, which was the name of the nightclub in the town Tralee. The drive took us a half an hour to get to the town, not too long especially since I had Edward as my double-buckle partner.

I wrapped my arms around Edwards's waist so I could rest my head on his chest. I turned so that my cheek was squished on his shirt so I could stare at the brick wall that the line ran around. It was dark out and the streets were busy with people still. At least around this area.

"Let's just walk up to the door already! I'm sure they'll let us in! I mean come on look at us! Vampire looks, ring a bell?" Rosalie began to fume. All our eyes shot warnings at the word vampire, but the noise was too loud anyways for anyone to overhear her.

The music blasted bleeding through cracks in the doors playing "Gimme More" by Brittney Spears. (A/N I know I know but it's got a nice beat)

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more…

Alice was giggling off to the side while Jasper had her twirling around like a ballerina making her dress fly away from her legs like an enchanting scene from a movie. I smiled at the cute picture of them as he stopped her spinning so that he could hug her close to his chest while they touched noses, oblivious to their surroundings. I could almost see the glittering sparks that flew from their eyes.

"Well I don't think _they_ mind the wait," I said into Edwards's chest sending him chuckling. I smiled up against his chest as it moved up and down with his laughter.

Rosalie began her grumbling again but I tuned her out while I kissed Edwards shirt that blocked me from his tantalizing body. His scent floated into my sensitive nostrils filling me with a warmth I'd never experienced before I met Edward.

He softly lifted my chin to replace his chest with his delectable lips, letting our mouths gently collide and move together. He took hold of my bottom lip to play around with it with his tongue and in between giving it gentle sucks of approval.

I stood still—save my hands that rubbed up and down his lower back—enjoying the attention his lips were giving mine.

"I'll always be ready to dirty dance with you," I heard Emmett say to Rosalie in a voice more appropriate for in a bedroom.

"I'm sure you would, but how do you know I'd want to dance with you?" Rosalie teased in a seductive voice. Edward and I stopped our kissing to listen more closely to their conversation.

"Because who wouldn't want to dance with me?" Emmett tried to make it sound teasing but it sounded more arrogant as it concluded. I caught off the corner of my eyes Jasper and Alice snapping out of their own little world to listen in.

"Oh Really?" Rosalie said in a challenging voice as she backed away from Emmett. He tried to grab at her waist but she shooed him off with a flick of her hand causing an adorable pout to invade Emmett's lips.

I felt Edwards's chest move as he put in, "well guys come on, we are vampires." His words sounded slightly conceited like Emmett's.

_Huh so he thinks he can get every girl just because he's a hot, sexy, vampire? Well I suppose he's correct in thinking that but that doesn't give him the consent to brag about it. _My mind began to run through properly his words and the hidden meanings behind them.

"Well that's pretty snobby of you," Alice piped in with a small puckering downfall placed on her cherry red lips.

"Honey we're not being snobby, it's just true," Jasper tried to reason with her but she turned around to face him with shock in her eyes.

"We? So you agree with them?" she asked incredulity while a look of innocence fell over Jaspers face as he moved toward the reversing Alice.

"Ladies? I think this calls for a challenge," Rosalie pronounced loudly. I didn't know what the challenge was but by the look in Rosalie's sharp eyes, it was a good one. Also I'd do just about anything to set those boys's pride straight. They reacted in panic.

"What?!—"

"Challenge?!—"

"Oh come on, not that—" Edward concluded their complaints like he knew what it was already, I figured he read her mind. The boys began to group together looking like frightened mice.

"Yes _that_," Rosalie snapped in his direction clearly annoyed that he could read her mind.

"And what exactly is _that_?" Emmett whined as he stumbled over to Rosalie, but all of us girls had walked away from the boys to clump together. Edward was pouting my way and all I wanted to do was run into his arms and give him a big kiss, but one look into Rosalie's eyes and I was set back. She meant business.

Alice was grinning ear to ear; she must've seen this '_that_' it in her vision. I stood there glumly waiting for the _spoken_ rules alongside Emmett and Jasper who also had no idea of what the '_that_' was.

"Girls against boys," Rosalie began, _figured that,_ "Team that gets the biggest crowd wins," we all smirked while the boys puffed out their chest slightly. _So all we had to do was act a bit sleazy, that should be easy enough. _

Soon my arms were seized by Rosalie and Alice as they began to prance off—with me—out of the long line. _I thought the point was to get in the club and attract guys?_ The three guys looked at us dumbstruck as we left. A few people from the lines looked over at us as some girls had to slap their boyfriends for ogling.

Before we got out of ear shot Rosalie commented to us but it was intended for the boys to hear, "Well girls I bet we can make it into the club before all these '_gentlemen_' do," she let the word gentlemen sit on ice. I then realized we were going to try and skip the line using our 'abilities.'

I looked at the long line of people as we was dressed for a long night of hooking up and dancing at the club in their small skirts and dresses all dolled up. The boys had their slacks on and clean T-shirts eager to see the show.

"Look sexy," Rosalie murmured softly into my ear before we got to the door. I put my best sexy face on and strode over carefully paying attention to my feet—I then realized why I was put in the middle of the two, balance.

Both the bouncers looked our way, grins forming on their beefy faces as they took in the view of the three us. They looked intimidating in their thick muscles and tight black shirts with the words FABRIC written at the top right corner of their bulging chests. The bouncer on the right had short spiky black hair and full lips. He was very muscular but looked short for his age of mid twenties.

The left bouncer was taller but less beefy as the other and had brown hair that went past his prominent cheek bones and stopped at his strong jaw. All in all they weren't bad looking. They were sitting on stools lazily letting people in one at a time as they watched other people leave the club.

"Hello ladies," they said in unison while giving us a quick up and down. Alice did a flirty giggle while I kept my sexy pucker/grin.

Rosalie then took charge as she replied with as much seduction in her voice that she could muster, "hello gentlemen, enjoying your evening?" They both looked stunned from the sudden force of Rosalie's feminine seduction.

After a few seconds ticked by the tall guy cleared his throat trying to maintain his manliness and answered, "very nice now that you three have arrived," Edwards face popped into my head but I managed to give the bouncer a nice giggle while shaking Edward's gorgeous face out of my mind. The bouncer snapped his finger to the bouncer who shot up to unhook the line and let us in.

We all turned around right before we entered to give them a wink, causing their hearts to race. The music was pounding some techno as crowds of people bounced to the music and green flashing lights in the big brick building. Smoke machines were working their magic giving the room a mystified appearance.

The air was heavy with sweat and blood making it hard to breathe so I decided to cut any circulation off completely, no one would notice. It helped a little but I could still smell the alcohol all around in mixtures of different flavors.

My head tilted up to the balcony that branched off the back wall about fifteen feet out and twenty feet across. It was filled with couches covered by 'busy' people.

Right smack down in the middle of the dance floor were two other dance floors that each rose maybe three feet off the ground with their own lights flashing in the middle of each high floor. They were in the shape of a circle and look capable of holding 15 dancing people.

On each high floor were two poles on either side of the circles and on the poles were four girls, drunkenly swinging and dropping their junk, trying to be sexy.

There seemed to be some sort of competition since on the other set of poles on the other 'special' dancing floor were three other girls who didn't seem so drunk but instead more serious with their 'sexy' dancing. Surrounding both floors were the rest of the hundred or so people shouting and dancing alongside them.

The song ended and the cheers of people filled the whole building.

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's give it up for these four lovely ladies!" the large crowd of people roared with applause as an announcer guy came onto the stage of the four drunken girls. "Now to find out who goes to the next round I need to hear you make the loudest noise you can for your favorite dancing group!" he shouted into his microphone as another roar of screams and cat calls thundered throughout the building.

I clamped my hands over my ears as Alice and Rosalie did the same while we pushed our way through the crowd to get to the front. A few people turned around to give us nasty looks for pushing through but once their eyes focused on the three of us, their mouths went silent as their eyes got bigger.

"How about these four!" the guy bellowed as an eruption of screams played through the large room. "Alright, alright," he was laughing as he jumped off the high floor and squeezed his way through the small amount of people in-between the two floors. He climbed up some stairs then shouted again, "how about these three!" The applause for the three other girls seemed to shake the earth as I winced from the pain of the air vibrations.

"YEAH! Alright," I rolled my eyes, _if that man says alright one more time._ "Okay alright!" _that's it he's dead. _"We've got our winners! Now who should their next competition be?!" the lights got lower and peoples screams were a little quieter. I leaned against the empty dance floor when suddenly a bright light flashed in my eyes. I looked up to see a spot light shining in the area Alice, Rose and I were standing.

"How about you three in the front," it took me a while to figure out that the mans voice was for me. I felt a few hands on my waist pushing me up onto the floor. I was about to fight back but then spotted Rosalie and Alice already standing on the stage smiling brightly at the crowd.

I rolled my eyes but let the crowd push me the rest of the way as they got their last few slaps of approval in before I walked to the middle of the stage. The microphone man had once again made his way over to our stage and was shaking hands with all of us.

"Since you three _lovely_ ladies are new we'll let you pick the song," the man wasn't as loud as before but his face was still glued to the microphone. I looked toward Rosalie and Alice waiting for their reply. Alice did a little jump beckoning for the microphone. The man looked hesitant to give it up but finally slowly let it leave his face so that Alice could speak.

"Hi everyone!" she beamed at the crowd as they all screamed and clapped in approval. "Um DJ, where's the DJ… ah hi! Do you have Low by Flo Rida?" The DJ played a short snippet of the song to give a yes.

My knees felt wobbly as I looked out into the crowd of hungry eyes looking for some sexy dancing. Well they were in for a treat with Rosalie and Alice, as for me…

"Just dance like we are in the hotel room and you'll great. We'll let you have one of the poles," it was Rosalie's voice that reassured me low in my ear. I numbly nodded then walked over to the cold intimidating stick.

I glanced at the other team of girls who stared back. They held their breasts high and pushed their buts out. I was glad I couldn't vomit 'cause if I could, I'm sure I would have from the fear of everything.

I felt a wave of confidence come over me as I looked over to Rosalie and Alice. Alice was positioning herself on the pole as Rosalie took the middle sticking her hips to one side to accentuate her figure. I shook my head slightly bemused by the sudden confidence then used the confidence for the benefit of the competition and gave a sexy smile to the crowd

(A/N: If you have the song Low or want to look it up on youtube real quick, it might be kind of cool to listen to it at this part)

Right when my hand hit the pole the music began.

I gave a few swaying hips and shoulder moves during the first part letting myself glide around the pole hanging loosely building more confidence by the second. Then did a big drop down the pole at the first upbeat note.

"She hit the floor" I hit the floor with my hand as I heard Alice and Rosalie do the same thing, that wasn't the first time we'd danced together to that song. In fact we actually constructed a dance specifiacally for that song.

I shot up the pole being as graceful and sexy as I could. Rosalie was in the middle of Alice and I, doing some kind of hip hop/belly dance number. I quickly looked away trying my best not to get sucked up into what everyone else was doing, so that I could focus all my attention on my own dancing, since I needed it.

I gave my hips a few side to sides then did some more pole hugging twirls. I caught Alice's eyes; she was giggling and waving her finger towards me. I gave her a confused look but as she began her walk over I understood what we were doing.

I too, departed from my spot on the pole to meet her half way. We swung our hips madly as we sauntered over to each other grinning for what was to come. Rosalie grinned knowing what we were doing and backed up to the pole I had occupied and lessened her sexy dancing so we could consume the attention.

We timed the song perfectly since once we were in arms distance we gave each other a booty slap from behind then twisted so that we were back to back and began our swaying descent. "Low low low low low low low" I had forgotten all about the crowd until they screamed and wooted for us with a force that permanetly damaged my ear drums.

I was giggling alongside Alice, surprisingly enjoying myself. We used our muscles and lifted ourselves back up giving each other one more body to body sway, earning us a whole other level of cat-calls. Rosalie was still twisting on the pole as I made my way back.

She grinned at me as I grinned back. She twisted off the pole while I twisted off her back to settle myself back on the skinny metal thing. I was getting more and more into the song by the second.

My hips bounced on beat while I did more complicated one legged twists around the pole. I blew a few kisses towards the crowds as I felt a few shirts hit my body. I looked toward Alice and Rosalie who were also collecting shirts and from the looks of it a couple of bras. I flinched and struggled to hide my gag as a pair of boxers flew into my face before quickly dropping to the floor.

Someone was running around naked! Either that or they just brought an extra pair…

I looked back over toward Alice and Rosalie who were making eye contact with each other planning something. I did another twist but kept my eyes trained on them. They then both looked at me signaling me over. The song was coming close to an end and I had a feeling I knew what we were doing. Rosalie stayed where she was but Alice once again made her way over to the middle. I followed suit conducting the best model walk I could.

We all met in the middle and made a triangle with our backs leaning up against each other and worked our magic with the booty drops. We kept it slow taking our time then mid way through the descent dropped quickly and hit the insides of our thighs. I felt very slutty but knowing that i wouldn't see these peole again was reassuring.

We began moving our way upwards as the song began to fade. We were still back to back as the song ended and the roar of the crowds took over once again. The mic guy was back up on stage in a matter of seconds shouting something but his voice was lost in the screams of people.

The green lights were still flashing madly as I looked out into the sea of people bouncing and screaming, looking like aliens with their green skin. The smell of sweat was even more strong now even without my breathing. Alice was smiling and throwing kises to everyone while Rosale had a nice smirk on as she gave a few select kisses from herself.

After about five minutes of screaming, the announcer guy's voice was finally starting to get audible as the screams lowered, probably from people loosing their voice.

"Alright! I think we know who are winners are!" he shouted. I looked over at the other floor, I had completely forgotten about our competition. But the girls were already gone and out of sight. I felt Alice grab my hand as she raised Rosalie's and my arm up into the air making us take a deep bow.

"You guys going again!" the mic guy had to scream to get even the faintest sound heard. We all shook our heads eager to see if the boys made it inside and if so see what they were doing. "Well we're gonna close this up and let everyone hang!" I thought I heard his voice crack as we walked off the stage immediately being swarmed by guys with their shirts off.

But I thought of Edward.

**You know what I just thought of? I haven't used Bella's power once since I first introduced it haha I keep thinking of good idea's on how I can use it but then I realize I've already posted the chapter I could have used it in haha :)**


	11. Wall to Wall

**Heads up for this chapter, if you have Wall to Wall by Chris Brown keep it at the ready, that is if you like the song and wish to listen to it**

**This is me :( still not owning Twilight**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**(EPOV)**

My eyes pleadingly followed Bella as she was swept away by her two friends out of the line. Where were they going? I was about to follow until I read Rosalie's thoughts. So they were going to seduce the bouncers?

I grew hot with anger and jealousy but Jasper was staring intently at me. _Keep a cool head it's just for fun._ He tried to reassure me then focused his attention on Emmett who was half a second away from plundering at vampire speed to sweep his Rosalie up into his arms and carry her to a secluded room.

I watched as the girls approached the bouncers and tried my best to stay out of the big guys' wandering thoughts. It only took the girls a few seconds to enter with the guys eyes staring at their '_backs_' the whole time.

I clenched my fists, _keep it cool, keep it cool_. But it was no use I was boiling with jealousy and anger as the girls disappeared into who knows what kind of trouble.

Emmett was in the same state as me as he turned around, muscles tight and steamed through clenched teeth, "we need to get in there now." I stiffly nodded my head while Jasper—although trying to keep calm—nodded his head in agreement also. I racked my brain for a way to get in faster than standing thirty people behind in a line that moved at a snails pace.

I had no doubt that just simply walking up to the bouncers would not work. I turned toward the guys and saw a smirk planted on Emmett's face while I quickly filed through his thoughts. Before I could say anything about his idea he was shouting to someone near the front of the line.

"Hey! There you are! We've been looking everywhere!" Almost everyone in line turned to look our way, causing me to shrink back with Jasper. But Emmett grabbed my arms so I reached for Jaspers as we were pulled through the line of people towards the front.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I said in a harsh hushed voice while giving the many people we passed sorry faces and a quick 'excuse me'. I could hear Jasper franticly doing the same. Emmett ignored us and continued to stampede through the line while getting closer and closer to the door.

Once we were only a few people behind Emmett stopped then immediately began talking to a group of baffled girls. Emmett put on his best smile and I thought I saw one of the girls in the back swoon.

There were about seven ladies in the group all looking to be in their early twenties. If their outfits weren't enough to say what they planned on doing once they got into the club, their minds were. Their faces were masked in make-up shouting Barbie with every pink blush and millionth sparkle.

A few of them wore sparkly shirts while others scarcely wore any clothes at all. They clearly did not mind people staring.

"So sorry we're late ladies, but we had some difficulties getting here," he said this in a deep manly voice while flipping his thumb back towards Jasper and I who stood awkwardly. Jasper nudged my side to get my attention. _Smile,_ he said abruptly in his head.

I quickly straightened my uncomfortable stance to stand more casually and give the ladies my own dazzling smile. _Down went another one,_ I noticed as the clutter of girls standing became less.

One of the braver girls tried to speak, "um... huh?" She breathed out unevenly as I saw Jasper wink at her. I noticed a big group stumbling their way out of the club leaning on each other for support with smiles and laughter surrounding their every move.

"Okay we can take in five people," the tall bouncer stood to make his way off his stool to let in a small amount of us. The girls were still standing numbly as we smiled and winked our way in front of them as the bouncer counted off heads. "1, 2, 3, 4 and 5"

We sighed with relief as we stepped out of the line to make our way into the building. That was surprisingly easy. As soon as I stepped in I was overrun by the smell of alcohol, sweat and deliciously running blood.

I stopped my breathing to block out as much of the scent, which traveled around the large green flashing room, as plausible. I noticed how the crowds of people swarmed around the center of the dance floor then noticed that the music wasn't playing and instead a loud mans voice was bellowing into the air, "Since you three _lovely_ ladies are new we'll let you pick the song,"

My eyes focused in on the stage then took in a large gasp of air causing my body to gag from the sudden intake of pungent odors.

But it wasn't the odors that bothered me; it was the fact that on the stage smiling timidly at the crowd was Bella, my Bella. Beside her were two less timid friends of hers, Rosalie and Alice who were smiling and waving not bothered at all by the hooting and cat-calling crowd.

If the scene of the girls with the bouncers made me angry this was infuriating. What were they thinking! I tried to listen to one of the other girl's thoughts but was overdriven by the swarm of hundreds of other peoples' less pleasing minds.

I saw Alice plead for the microphone and after a few seconds ticked by was granted her wish as she squealed into it. "Hi everyone! Um DJ, where's the DJ… ah hi! Do you have Low by Flo Rida?" my stomach sank when the DJ played a snippet of the song.

It wasn't 'til then that I noticed another dance floor a few feet from the one the girls were standing on. The two dance floors were exactly the same with two poles to decorate it. The only difference was the people standing on them.

Three different girls were on the opposite dance floor standing in a sexy manner trying to attract as much attention as they could, although all attention was on Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Bella, what was she doing?

I looked at Bella's frightened face then turned to Jasper, "Look at her she's mortified!" I was 'slightly' panicking. What would happen to her especially if she was scared? Jasper seemed to be in deep concentration as I saw Bella's worry lined face smooth and a more relaxed smile form across her face.

Just then the song started and the girls began their _dancing_.

"They are not doing this!" I grumbled about to stampede through the crowd to steal Bella from the stage but was stopped by two sets of hands owned by non other than Emmett and Jasper.

I gave a pull of protest but stood still, obediently letting them get their opinions in before making any harsh actions.

"Wait this might be kind of interesting," right as the words left Emmett's mouth all three of the girls hit the floor in unison with their bottoms sticking out and seductive grins on their faces. My jaw dropped open and I was unable to fix it because my body went completely numb as I watched Bella continue her pole hugging.

I never thought anything could turn me on so much as the castle incident, but boy was I wrong. I could just imagine how turned on the men in the crowd would be especially with their hormones.

My fists were clenched again as I turned towards Emmett, "What happened to your little scheme to get Rosalie and bring her to some secluded room!" Emmett's face showed confusion then understanding as he realized I'd been snooping in his mind earlier.

But he countered my accusation by raising a finger then waving it towards the girls, "that was before I knew we were going to get a show." I looked over at Jasper for help but his face was unreadable but his thoughts said it all, he was enjoying the show Alice was providing him, and the rest of the male population.

I tried to push my jealous thoughts aside so that I could focus on the show instead of the audience. Alice and Bella were currently in the middle of the dance floor back to back and sinking towards the floor. They were both giggling and clearly enjoying themselves.

Once they were both back to their pole and Rosalie back in the middle I saw some guys taking off their shirts and throw them at the girls. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw Bella's face contort when boxers were thrown in her face.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the space near me as he yelled—though I doubt Rosalie heard him, "honey grab that bra for later it looks your size!" I looked up confused and sure enough there were a few bras on the dance floor spread out unevenly on the shirt covered floor.

My eyes went to the other dance floor but the other dance group had walked off the stage to save as much dignity as they could.

The song was finally over and followed by more cloth throwing and screams. The mic guy was saying something to the girls and they just shook their heads and made their way off the stage.

I was standing dumbly for a few moments as I recalled the dance Bella and her friends had provided. I had a feeling they were going to win the little challenge.

Just then the guys gave me a nudge then motioned me to follow them. I hadn't noticed until then, how many eyes were on us. The flashing green lights made me feel like I was moving in a robot manner as the smoke loomed over.

"Hi!" some girl in a skin tight scarcely visible dress threw herself at me, her drink sloshing out of her cup barely missing me. I was stunned by the sudden introduction but quickly steadied her to make my way t\and follow Emmett and Jasper to wherever they were going.

We were coming closer to the balcony before I took the time to find out what they were doing while a trail of females trailed behind us. Apparently all we were going to do was hang out on the couches and wait for the girls to come find us. Easy enough.

We took the stairs quickly only holding for a second at the top waiting for the bouncer to allow us access. I looked around at the medium sized platform filled with neon blue couches around the outside and checkered tables and chairs in the middle. Not many were up in the area so it was easy to find each of us a couch to relax on.

"Hey!" I heard a squeaky voice chime from above me. I looked up and followed a tall red headed girl as she plopped down next to me. I said a polite hello which seemed to top her day. I felt another body sit down on the other side of me followed by a more seductive hello. I looked over at a girl with long black hair leaning closer to me as she slowly reached to stroke my shoulder.

I began to lean away but found myself leaning into the same red headed girl. I looked around desperately for Jasper or Emmett but my view was obstructed by the quickly filling crowd of girls standing around, each giving their own hello and giggle.

Bella would not be happy about this.

**(BPOV)**

The crowds of people were beginning to file around the room allowing the dance floor to become less condensed as Rosalie Alice and I made our way through in search of the boys. We were sure they would've found a way into the club somehow.

I looked everywhere, craning my head above the tall people, putting all my hope in Rosalie since neither Alice nor I could see past the people in front of us, let alone any farther. I heard some squeals from up top on the balcony sending my eyes flying to the spot.

"I think I found them," I said eyeing the balcony where girls were swarming like bees to honey, and I had an idea of what the honey was.

I swatted a wandering hand from some of the admirers we had collected from our recent dance act.

"Oh no they are not!" Rosalie shouted upwards as her eyes became tiny slits while her body tensed and her fists clenched. I bit my lip angry yet humored, by the scene of desperate women trampling each other for just a look at the guys.

"Hey Rose, Alice!" I had to shout to get there attention. Rosalie was seething when she turned around while Alice had a questionable look on her face that I couldn't quiet comprehend. "I have an idea," I sad coolly as Alice's face turned into a smirk. I leaned in to tell Rosalie the plans since Alice obviously already knew.

Maybe it wasn't the boys fault for being lady magnets but thanks to that fact, us girls would be having even _more_ fun with my little plan.

Soon Rose, Alice and I were climbing the girl crowed stairs to seek out the boys and set our plan into action. Wall to Wall by Chris Brown started playing as I smirked at the words that matched perfectly to the boys' situation. The bouncer at the top of the stairs seemed to have given up on holding back the crowd as the wave of girls continued.

We gave one last look at each other before we departed pushing our way through the cluster of girls to find our man.

**(RPOV)**

Oh he was so dead. I pushed a group of girl out of the way earning me some dirty looks that I ignored completely. So dead.

I knew which couch was Emmett's and made my way, eager for my revenge. The girls got more condensed as I got closer to the candy. Soon I was pushing the last few girls out of the way departing them like curtains.

I found Emmett sitting lazily on the couch a big smirk on his face. But once his eyes took in the sight of me standing with my hands on my hips his face turned to pure fear.

I had to remember my mission so I put the anger out of my mind and face while putting on a more seductive look on and scooted forward so that I could straddle his lap. His frightened look lessened as my lips went under his strong jaw as I let my tongue go free and drag up to his ear.

Once there I gently whispered a 'hi' then began whispering things from the castle, desperately wanting to stay on him and do everything I was whispering.

His hands began to move on my back taking it in greedily. My eyes drifted to the left and I saw Bella leaving Edwards lap so I began to do the same as Alice followed along. His eyes looked confused as I got up making him pout as I began to disappear into the crowd of very jealous girls.

I spotted Bella and Alice in the mess of girls trying to give them a quick light sneaky finger touch signaling our success as we all walked off in different directions. I carried myself towards the stairs but before I could get any closer two large arms enclosed me.

I smiled, perfect timing. I turned in Emmett's arms and began walking forward pushing my hands against his chest so that he was stumbling backwards. Girls were dodging the big body like an avalanche. Soon his legs hit the bright blue couch and gave way carrying me on top of him.

He immediately took me in a hungry kiss followed by his just as hungry wandering hands. I removed my lips to grin then whisper into his ear "I think girls won."

**(APOV)**

He was so cute as all the girls swarmed him eager to get a glimpse of the sexy vampire. I hadn't seen them planning this but I still couldn't help but feel a tad bit angry nor could I help but think him adorable as I pushed the sluts out of my way.

I was on a mission; I gave Bella and Rosalie a little giggle and wave before I let Jasper spot me, and the crowd consume me. But I quickly pushed past them to see Jasper with fright in his eyes to see my reaction. I had to keep reminding myself what I was doing before I got lost in his eyes.

Once all girls were out of my way I jumped on his lap as he jumped from the suddenness of it.

I laughed then kissed his neck "miss me?" I sat up straighter as he nodded his head while slowly his face began to smile at me with such innocence that I almost forgot about what I was there for until I saw both Rosalie and Bella from the corner of my eyes getting busy.

So I did the same, gently making my way up his neck letting my hands slide down his torso to the top of his jeans. He clenched his muscles as I smiled and sucked on his ear. His eyes were hungry but also wary probably from feeling the emotion of payback that was riving up inside me.

He moved his head to kiss my lips but I leaned away noticing Bella already off Edward and Rosalie making her move to do the same. I gave him a nice quick peck on his cheek then with one more smile bounced my way off his lap.

When I saw Rosalie and Bella in the sea of women I gave a giggle their way as we all reassured each other that we were successful. With that we split up as I made my way down the stairs with a light skip

I did my best to ignore the little booty slaps by the men knowing I'd be saved soon. Just as I expected, I got down to the bottom of the stairs about to make my way around them when I was caught up in a hug that swung my legs up until I was being cradled in two long muscled arms. I smiled up at Jasper whose eyes were on fire.

I squealed in delight as he began sucking my neck and walked me through the crowd. I forgot about my surroundings completely until I felt him laying me down gently. I looked up and saw that we were in a corner under the stairs.

I watched as the shadows dances as people made their way up and down the stairs. My sight was blocked by Jaspers mouth covering mine. I wrapped my legs around his back bringing him closer so that I could make my way with unbuttoning his shirt.

He began kissing my neck with every button undone revealing his tight chest. He whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how much I've missed you," filling my dormant heart fluttering again.

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe Edward would go to these lengths just to get back at me, sure comical but still. Or maybe it was an accident to be swarmed by sex crazed women. I pushed through the girls on the balcony.

The only guys that seemed to be on the balcony were the three that Rosalie, Alice and I were getting back at and boy were we going to get back at them.

All we did was dance for the crowd here they were lying themselves down on couches like share and touch! I shook my head again, _maybe they didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. _I was getting closer to Edward as the population grew. Soon he was revealed, talking to some drunk with a puzzled face on.

I bit my tongue from laughing at his pure confusion. He must have noticed the sudden room he was getting 'because he looked up then flinched when he saw me. His face grew even more puzzled then when instead of being mad I gave him a happy eager look. I pounced on the seat cushion next to him squeezing a red headed girl out of my way while beaming the whole time into his eyes.

"Hi," he breathed low still confused. I let out a loud sigh inching my way closer to him. I could hear some girls gasping with anger for attracting all of his attention. But I kept my mask of pure bliss on as I made my way closer to his face.

My hands crawled onto his legs dangerously close to his sensitive area as I breathed into his face, "hi."

Bewilderment was showing clearly on his perfect face as he raised an eyebrow. _Must get seductive,_ I thought or else the plan wouldn't work. I trickled my hands up his legs, he took a quick intake of breath as my fingers traveled up and up.

I swung my leg over so that I could straddle him and kiss his adorable chin, lips. But before he could react I was stumbling off him and making my way back into the minefield of women, all giving me dirty looks for ruining their fun with my Edward.

I saw Rosalie and Alice for a short few seconds, enough to know that we all had accomplished our tantalizing. I was down the stairs before everyone else and began to make my way through the crowd.

Some people were looking and pointing my way 'that's one of the girls!' I did my best to ignore the staring wondering when he'd come, if he would ever come. Maybe I wasn't seductive enough.

But my thoughts were interrupted as my wrist was snatched causing me to swirl around and crash into a hard chest. I grinned then looked up at Edwards's mischievous eyes and he leaned down close to my ear to whisper, "now where do you think you're going?" He looked up quickly scanning the crowd then his eyes came back to mine, ablaze.

He kept my wrists as he maneuvered through the crowd. I was going to ask where we were going but decided against it and instead let him lead me to wherever he wanted. We were headed towards a brick wall in the corner of the building.

Soon I was up against the wall and he had my neck in his mouth pleasingly sucking every spot he could find. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up with my neck still in his lips.

He was walking along the wall going somewhere that I didn't care about, as long as we could stay like that, I didn't mind the weird feeling of the moving wall. Soon I realized what we were doing when I heard a click and soon I was immersed into a dark room.

I watched as the crowd of drunken dancing people left replaced by a dark wooden door. I could barely make out the outline of what looked like a broom, mop and other various janitor items; we were in the janitor's office?

"What's with us and dark off limit rooms," I said while I felt his teeth rake down the side of my neck.

"Just lucky I guess," he replied while I captured his enjoyable lips and began to move with them. We began to sink back down to the floor twisting around so that he was leaning against the wall with me on his lap. I worked on his buttons to get rid of his annoying shirt.

He chuckled while I grumbled making my way farther down his shirt, one button at a time. Soon his bare chest was revealed letting my hands roam freely followed by my lips. I felt his cold hands at my waist slowly sliding my shirt upward.

The air encased my bare skin while Edwards's lips did the same. Our lips continued to explore every inch of each others bodies, while outside the music played as the rowdy and oblivious people danced and laughed enjoying their fun.

But I'd much rather be with Edward.

**Sorry it took longer than I said it would, but I made it extra long :) 4,000 words! (4,082 to be exact)**

**So what did you think? I'm super nervous that I ruined it? **

**Also I'm thinking of closing this story up soon and starting a new one. What do you think? Should I continue or move on? Either way works with me**


	12. Dublin

**Sorry this chapter took a million years. I had NO idea on what to do.**

**I'll be continuing the story :) I had to make sure that the story wasn't getting old, you know me—maybe you don't—I know me :) and I get worrisome sigh**

**I wish I could come up with something clever, like so many other people who write fanfics, to announce that I don't own Twilight**

**(BPOV)**

"Mommy! Mommy I want chocolate! Please mommy please!" said a girl in a short puffy blue dress and blond hair pulled up into pig tails—waving around like helicopter rotor blades at the side of her head—while her tiny arms lugged a pink suitcase behind. I watched the scene from a corner of a dimly lit Starbucks booth, surrounded by my friends who were all in the same state as me, bored.

I glanced at Edward to find his eyes already sinking into mine. We shared warm smiles before I let my head descend onto his shoulder. To my left I found Alice playing lazily with Jaspers fingers as he sat watching admiring every aspect of her. Across the smooth dark brown table were Rosalie and Emmett both sharing some kind of information between each other with wicked gleams in their eyes. No doubt they'd soon excuse themselves for whatever reason, again.

I turned my head on Edwards shoulder so that the space between my eyes rested comfortably on his smooth durable shoulder. I smiled when his lips met my hair. As I gave into the urge to lift my head and kiss him back.

How did I get so lucky? He leaned in to kiss my nose. He was so perfect. His lips moved to my eyelids, heavenly.

After our moment I took another look around the airport searching for the time. Only a half hour before our plane took off for Dublin, Ireland.

I looked out the window and at the many planes ready for departure or just at rest.

A lady on the loud speaker rang throughout the large room, "Airline 867 is now accepting first class passengers." We all snapped out of our previous activities to look around with grins on our faces and scoot each other out of our booth so we could head over to the short line waiting to get on the plane.

The day before was the day after the club. We all took it easy that day to discuss what the next part of our adventure would be, since obviously we were going to stay together. I remember sitting on the couch in Edward's lap with my head in the arch of his neck listening to Alice babble on about the many options we had available to us, travel wise.

Turns out, when Alice called, we had the last available seats left in first class for the flight to Dublin.

I handed my ticket to an old plump lady with half cut glasses dangling at the edge of her nose. She took the ticket ripped it, slid it then handed half of it back to me with a kind warm smile.

I headed down the short hallway that would connect us to the airplane. Like always, I tapped the outside of the plane for good luck, even though my luck was probably at its peak, for finding Edward.

The plane was a normal width with two seats at one end and two at the other. Although that was first class so how the rest of the plane was I didn't know since I plopped down on the seat that was Edwards and mine without even looking anywhere else.

Edward took my carry on and placed it at the top for me like a true gentleman. I smiled and thanked him as he made his way for the seat next to mine. Alice and Jasper were on the other side a few rows in front of us while Rosalie and Emmett sat two rows in front on our side.

I wished I could fall asleep, even though I had no problem with sitting next to Edward, stroking each others diamond hard skin while gazing into each others eyes, I'd much rather be doing that in a hotel room at Dublin.

+ - + - +

+"Hey what's going on over there?" Alice asked with her face and hands pressed against the rented car window. We were driving through the streets of Dublin looking for a hotel after a smooth landing. No troubles so far except for the normal speechless people when renting a car.

"Looks like a music festival," I heard Edward reply with interest weaved in his voice. I looked out along the streets and side walks that were crowded with people walking around and peering at displayed instruments or musicians playing a song.

"Can we stop and take a look?" Alice asked while leaning over the seat to press her face to Rosalie who was driving. I looked up at the sky to make sure we could. Dark clouds loomed over with the threat of rain or worse. I doubted there'd be any breaks of sunrays through that puff ball.

"I don't know, I guess. Everyone want to?" Rosalie asked nonchalantly. We all agreed as she did a sharp turn which set off a few horns while we entered a packed parking lot. My feet hit Dublin pavement as smoothly as I could.

Many people were walking around simply admiring while others sat in chairs with various musical instruments in hand, entertaining. There were a few awnings with violins, bagpipes, pianos, flutes, guitars and other many different kinds of instruments out on display.

People sat around on stools playing their own tunes, which flowed together in a clash of music. Edward took my hand and we made our way across the parking lot. "Meet you guys back at the car later!" I shouted over my shoulder to the rest of our group.

We walked past the streaming crowds of people, stopping by tents to listen to the music. I strummed guitars on display then went in to try my fingers on the piano. The piano tent was filled with people who squeezed there way past others to take their turn on various electric pianos.

I was about to turn away when I saw the packed state of the tent, and little hope I'd get a piano without having to wait forever and push my way through like a bulldozer. Just as I was about to leave an old lady had walked away from a keyboard which I hopped on quickly before anyone even new it was open.

Somewhere in the mess Edward had let go of my hand, no doubt finding an instrument for himself. I wondered if he played anything, I sure didn't. Yet I tapped the keys lightly with my fingers anyways. The sound wasn't music, simply noise. I started from the right side of the keys and made a sliding motion with my hand all the way to the left side.

I went to the middle again to tap some more when a cold breath blew down my neck like rainfall on my body, "you play?" Edward's voice was a whisper. I smiled deeply at the feeling of his body moving into mine from behind as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"No, you?" I said dreamily at the feeling of his hands going for my arms running down smoothly so that his hands met my own, fitting our fingers exactly.

"A little," his fingers pressed on mine so that the keys were pressed creating a clang of notes.

The noise shook me from my trance so that I could move away and motion towards the keyboard, "would you like to give me a sample?"

He ginned crookedly then stepped closer to the keyboard as I reared around to the other side, my back facing the busy street. His hands began fluently moving over the keyboard, his eyes fixed on every move. I closed my eyes to listen more intently and get the feel of the blending notes.

The tune was a slow tune yet filled with happiness and grace. The music stopped for a second as I peeked out of one of my eyes to see the delay. Edward was still watching the keyboard hands hovering over different spots, seeming to contemplate his next move.

The tune started again with elegance and I felt my body begin to sway with the rhythm. "This is nice," it was an understatement, "Is it your own?" I asked now opening my eyes to see his reacting and moving hands.

He stopped the music causing me to pout slightly. "Yeah," he seemed to be deep in thought while his eyes dug into mine.

"Wow," I said a little wish washy from the intensity of his stare, "It must have taken you forever."

He grinned with amusement in his eyes. I looked at him confused so he explained, "I actually just played it. It's been in my head for a while now, I've just never had anything to play it on," his voice was soothing just like the song he had just played.

"How long have you been playing the piano?" I asked impressed.

"Since as long as I can remember—" his word cut off as he looked over my shoulders while his eyebrows knitted. I took a step back to begin turning around but bumped into someone hard.

To my surprise the person didn't move a hair. "Sorry!" I pleaded shocked and scared for what damage I might have caused. I took in a gasp of air when, to my complete shock, standing in front of me wasn't someone I knew but wasn't someone human either.

Two red eyes stared back at me but not in a menacing way and instead were crinkled from a warm smile.

"It's ok, my fault for standing so close, these crowds sure make moving difficult," his voice was liquidy as his arms opened up as if to introduce me to the crowd. It was difficult to respond, from the shock of the situation. I had just run into a vampire—my own kind—he seemed kind, yet his eyes were red, which ment one thing… Yet he could still be kind, maybe just unable to resist the urge like so many others.

He continued, noticing my lack of speech, "My names Laurent."

The red eyes met mine again, like a warning sign. Finally I managed to smile back, "Bella," I said lending out my hand for him to shake.

Instead he took my hand and with a very bold swish, brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss. I smiled back awkwardly; he might not have known I was with Edward. Or maybe it was just a friendly gesture on his part.

Where was Edward anyways? Just then I felt a cold body slip in between me and the piano as two protective arms secured my waist, claming it theirs.

I tried not to show my sigh of relief when I felt his familiar breath escape onto my neck. "This is Edward," I informed Laurent. There was a quick unknown flicker in Laurent's eyes, but was quickly replaced with the same crinkled eyes from his smile.

Laurent kindly held out his hand for Edwards which were still around my waist. Edward smoothly let out his hand with a friendly 'hello' from the both of them.

"So are you from around here or visiting?" Edward asked with his chin resting on the top of my head.

It was a relief when Laurent moved his eyes away from mine to meet Edwards. His eyes became difficult to stare at without the feeling of cat and mouse lurking around every thought.

"I'm here with some friends on a short visit, you?" his eyes came back to mine and I got the sudden image of a large cat pouncing at a poor frightened mouse. I tried to concentrate on his warm smile and not his lukewarm eyes. Didn't people notice his red eyes?

"We're here with some friend also for a short visit," Edward replied casually while keeping his hold on me like a guard dog, from the back...

Laurent took in the information then smiled wider, "we should all get together to do something." I smiled with the absence of teeth, not knowing whether I would like the idea.

"That seems nice," I said distracted by the figure I saw over Laurent's shoulder with pale skin and black short hair, skipping her way over to where we stood. Another unnoticed sigh was released, for I knew Alice could always help any kind of awkward situation.

When Alice came to a ballerina worthy stop I said my introductions again, "ah this is Alice one of my friends accompanying Edward and I on the trip. Alice this is Laurent, he and some friends are also staying in Dublin for a little," I let out quickly trying my best to sound cool and collected.

Alice beamed up at the man gently but hastily grabbing his hand for a quick shake. "Oo wonderful! We should all get together to do something!" she exclaimed happily after two second of knowing the man. I had a feeling she might have seen him in a vision or something; she was being awfully quick with her greeting.

Laurent however gave an even bigger smile crinkling his eyes to the extreme, "excellent."

I saw Jasper coming up behind Alice, putting his arms around her waist in a similar stance to Edwards. Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping up again and getting back to the subject. "Great do you have a cell phone?"

Laurent reached into his pockets and pulled out a plane black flip phone. A slight breeze blew by whipping my hair into my face as I struggled to get the stands of hair out of my mouth. I was reminded of the weather and the very good chance of it raining.

Alice grabbed the phone from Laurent and began exchanging numbers with her pink sparkling razor as she spoke some more, "So we'll call later for details," Alice was in a hurry but her smile never faltered. Her face turned to Edwards and mine, "we need to go, the hotel we're staying at doesn't let anyone else in after 6 p.m.!" she was slightly more frantic now as she released her information. "Rosalie and Emmett are already at the car!" she shut the two phones quickly, handing the black one back to Laurent, "it was nice meeting you Laurent sorry we can't stay longer! Can't wait to meet your friends though!"

Laurent seeing the situation said his goodbyes, "well I'll make sure to tell my group and we'll wait for your call."

**Again sorry it took so long!**

**Check out my new story (part of the reason I took so long for this chapter) Backstage in Europe!!**

**Reviews are still awesome and may I give everyone big hugs for reviewing! And hugs for those who are reading this story! And extra hugs for those who are still reading this side note! (Anyone who doesn't like hugs then high fives) :)**


	13. Room 213

**Finally! Another Chapter! I'm on spring break and you'd think I'd have more time to write but I've been taking every opportunity to sleep in and go to as many places I can before I have to go back to school. So I know it's mixed up but I'll write faster probably when I get back to school… ahaha**

**So I still don't own Twilight but I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless :)**

**(EPOV)**

I held onto Bella's arm tightly as Alice led the way through the mobs of people, Jasper behind taking his time. I tried to ignore the scowling faces and rude remarks from the people that I quickly cut, hardly blowing wind on them.

Bella was struggling to not hit anyone and giving quick pleasing apologies when she did. I grinned at her beautiful face contorting into what was a hasty apologetic face. "Alice why do we have to go so fast," she whined in an adorable voice, "is this really all about some hotel room?!"

Alice looked back but only for a second to show her look of astounding horror, like Bella's words would send the world to an end. "This isn't just some _hotel room_!" Alice shuddered at the use of those words, "this is one of the most historical hotels in Dublin! It's been around since the late 1500's!" We had made it to the parking lot where the crowds were less but Alice's speech was not. "It had belonged to a very rich man who was said to have murdered his wife and three children and because of this had dedicated what was left of his feeble human life to adding room after room to his home."

We made it to the car where Rosalie and Emmett already sat waiting with bored faces on. "She giving you the speech too?" Rosalie said knowingly out the rolled down window with narrowed eyes at the still jabbering Alice. I gave a slight nod her way then opened the door for a horrified faced Bella.

Alice continued… "He died shortly after; some say he was poisoned, others say it was from grief since there were no markings of any damage on his body. This has also caused some people to believe that it was the ghost of his wife and children come back to kill him. Either way he died and his house lay dormant for many, many years after, since too many people were afraid to go in it, even walk past it! Saying it was haunted and noises of a growling man could be heard at midnight. Finally someone had enough sense and bought the property to make a hotel. This hotel is the hotel that we're going to. The hotel that _you_," Alice pointed her dainty little finger at Bella, "called '_some hotel room!'_" **(A/N: And the whole hotel thing… not true heh only for the story) **

"You'd think this was a fashion mansion we're going to, rather than some creepy old guys run down house with the way she's talking about it" Rosalie grumbled while putting the car into reverse and heading out of the parking lot, careful not to hit anyone.

"I wonder if it is haunted," Emmett blurted loudly and no one could resist but give a little chuckle at the seriousness of his face as he asked the ludicrous question.

The drive went by fast from all the directing and pointing Alice was giving. Bella's face was focused on the other side of the car door window as building after building past. Many different sized shops lined the streets filled in with the occasional, what looked like apartments.

When we entered a lonely road filled with trees and flowers, I knew we were close. The road wasn't too windy but it did have its turns on the gravel street, crunching under our tire wheels. Soon the trees stopped and instead we were introduced to a large grass covered yard in front of an even larger stone building at least four stories high with many wings attached to it running out like wavy spider legs. Green vines covered the blue tinted grey stone walls, clinging to it like duct tape, only separated by the many windows running along each story in wide spread out lines.

We were all in awe as the car slowly crunched its way to the large wooden door. It didn't occur to any of us that there might be a parking lot somewhere. Instead Rosalie cut the engine to the car allowing all of us to exit and make our way over to the double doors.

Bella was the first one to speak when we made it up the front steps. "Should we knock? Do you think they have a doorbell?" she asked a little breathless. At her words we all began to look around for some kind of button to press to announce our arrival.

Rosalie huffed out a "for goodness sakes," and a second later she was at the large door pounding a metal lion head. Bella stepped back into my arms as I took her in greedily resting my chin on her head, while waiting for the doors to open.

We stood waiting, anxious for the doors to open, but all we'd seen so far was the same wooden double doors in the same place. Alice's tiny voice squeaked in our silence, "maybe we should open it—" just as her words reached the end of her sentence she jolted back into Jaspers arms, dodging the swinging doors.

An old man with white hair hidden by a small flat dark green hat with a matching golden buttoned suit, stood at the door staring at each and every one of us with a straight and menacing face.

With a rigid move of his arm he grabbed his pocket watch and with a scowl examined the time. I did the same, though keeping Bella in my arms as I examined my wrist watch. 5:54, made it by 6 minutes.

"Who's there?" came a voice that mustn't have belonged to the old man standing in front of us for it was much too happy for the scowl that was still plastered on the man's face in front of us. Another white hair covered in a green flat hat head popped out from behind the door. This man wore a nice smile, etching the wrinkles that flowed freely over his face. "Oh, why hello! Just in time!" the man's voice shook with excitement as he motioned for his coworker to open the door.

When the door was opened we were ushered in with excited large arm motions. "My names Barry and this is Tynan, we're so glad you could make it!" (Although I wasn't so sure Tynan was) "Yes, yes, yes, what a lovely group aren't they a lovely group," Barry turned to his partner who scowled more and grunted. The gesture didn't bother Barry in the least, instead his smile widened as he continued his greetings and beckoning us into the hotel. "How many rooms? Two? Three? Six?" he laughed heartily as if he'd said a joke. We all laughed halfheartedly at his 'joke' except for Alice who let out a storm of giggles. She then clapped her hands and began her requests, beaming the whole time.

I took that moment to have a look at the mansion's interior. Everything my eyes met seemed to be made up of marble. Creamy marble for the floor, grey marble for the two sets of wide stairs that turned leading to the second floors, and white marble which was used for various pillars laid out as decorations. Large golden framed pictures dotted different parts off the walls. Some portraits of still old men or women, others of beautiful green grass covered hills.

Bella breathed out a low "wow" as her eyes raked over every detail in the high roofed room. I tightened my arms around her then leaned in to kiss her neck, taking in her sweet scent. She leaned into me in content, never taking her eyes off the marble walls and floors. "It's beautiful," she spoke again this time a little louder, yet still airy.

I whispered into her ear with as much love as I could muster, "not as beautiful as you." She snorted in response but smiled brilliantly nonetheless.

Barry now proclaimed loudly, getting all of our attention, "If you'll please follow Flynn he'll show you to your rooms," I looked up surprised at the new introduction. Barry was motioning to yet another old man with a slight hunched back. His dark grey hair was a bit longer than usual and very wispy as it staggered out of his green flat hat. He smiled but it wasn't a warm smile like Barry's, instead it had a chilling sensation. We followed Flynn up the right set of wide marble stairs and into a long hallway.

We passed many well polished wooden doors on our way. Flynn stopped at a door marked 213, pointing and grunting then with a quick slip of his finger motioned along his neck like a knife slicing. We all looked at him and to the door, puzzled. The door looked just like all the others, wooden and polished, except for the door knob, which, instead of being golden and polished, was old and rusted collecting dust in the key hole.

Before any of us could question him he was grunting and moving down the hallway a little faster than normal. Bella looked up at me, confused. I shrugged as we stopped again, this time he 'smiled' again, taking a key and opening the door to motion a pair inside then hand them their key. He did this twice more, Bella and I taking the last room.

I retrieved the key from Flynn then followed Bella into the room. The room was without question 'wow' worthy. The floor was carpeted in a soft deep red that met with a light creamy brown wall. Soft chairs were scattered in an orderly fashion about the room. A large brick fireplace adorned the right corner of the room next to a large window that had the option of privacy with long rippled red curtains. In the very middle of the room was a large bed with an even larger white down comforter. The bed had four pillars allowing a light white cloth to drape around the bed, in an enchanting effect.

My pocket began to vibrate, "Hello?" I answered my phone as I watched Bella investigating the room, then retreating into the bathroom and giving another amazed gasp. When she came back out I'd put my phone away and Bella questioned who called. "Alice, she wants us to come to her room to watch a movie."

"Their room has a T.V.?" she asked while walking into my arms as we both exited the room together and headed towards Alice and Jasper's.

**There was a big clue of what might happen later on :)**


	14. The Voice

**I want you to know that I've been listening to scary music this whole chapter, just for you guys. :) Ha-ha actually it was kind of cool. If you want you can do the same, if you have ways to get it coughlimewirecough. Just type in Scary or Halloween**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy :)**

"Whose brilliant idea was it to watch Hot Rod?!" Rosalie grumbled loudly through the middle of our T.V. torture. Everyone turned their heads venomously at Emmett, whose hand had shot up, but after seeing our faces, slowly lowered it.

His voice squeaked out as he sunk lower into the sofa, "what? It looked like fun." Rosalie held him in place, preventing him from any escape.

"Fun?! Fun?! Does this look like FUN to you?!" she motioned towards the T.V. as her words boiled out her mouth. I leaned into Edward's chest, away from Rosalie's angry heat. He chuckled and rubbed my arm whiling giving the top of my head a gentle kiss. Rosalie continued her rant towards Emmett with a loud shrieking voice, "If I wanted to have fun and watch a dumb a kid beat his step father up I would have—"

"—Ok!" Alice jumped up from her spot on Jasper's lap and hopped towards the T.V. "I think that's enough of that," she smiled but quickly pressed the power button and we were immersed in the dark. The curtains were closed letting no moonlight light into our room. Everyone was silent, except a man next door snoring loudly making me cringe at some of his more loud snorts.

"Anyone want to turn on the lights?" I asked a little confused to why we were still sitting in the dark. I pressed a little closer to Edward to make sure I wasn't alone. He responded by wrapping his arms around my body and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper call while getting off the couch to blindly look for his girlfriend. "Why do I all of a sudden get a wave of excitement from you?" he asked bemused with a hint of worry for why she wasn't responding. My shoulders drooped a little; an excited Alice wasn't always a good thing.

"Oh," Alice chirped and I could tell she was searching for an alibi, forgetting her boyfriend could feel emotions. "No reason. Can't I be excited just because I… want, to… be excited?" her words dragged on at the last part, noticing she failed with her excuse.

"…Alice," I heard Edward call from next to me, "turn on the lights," he warned in a stern voice.

"Oh fine!" she huffed and soon the lights came on making me wince from the sudden intake of light. When the shock was over I looked over to Alice whose face was in a brilliantly scary smile.

I raised my eyebrows "what was that all about?" I questioned, trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look my way, nor anyone else's for that matter. Instead she skipped back to the fluffy couch and sat with her back cardboard straight with her hands folded on her knees. No one said anything for a little, all watching Alice with wary expressions.

Rosalie caught my eye and we shared a knowing look, she had a vision. "Alice…" Rosalie tried to hide a smirk as she got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to Alice, scooting over Jasper. I tried to suppress a giggle at the look on Jasper's face when he was so rudely shooed. Edward released his hold on me, seeing we were all up to something. I followed Rosalie's steps but sat on the opposite side of Alice, leaning my face in close to hers as Rosalie did the same.

Alice was scrunching up her face in an extreme attempt to keep her giggles down. Rosalie and I both knew the only way to get Alice to fess up to something was to make her laugh, that or threat her to no shopping.

"Aaaliiiice" I said her name in a high pitched voice while elongating each syllable. Her shoulders shook as she kept her mouth in a tight thin line, trying her hardest not to succumb to our taunting. Rosalie let out a loud huff exaggerating the time it was taking. I copied in her huff and at that Alice let out a loud HA! Followed my many others ha's as she surrendered to her fits of laughter. We joined in her chuckling enjoying the effect we had on her. We were all struggling for control while leaning on each other. I trembled at the end of the couch until another wave of chuckles came over me so that I was thrown off the couch and onto my butt. My fall caused Alice to shriek in giggles throwing her own body off to join me on the floor. Rosalie was able to laugh but keep her composure on the couch.

"Do you see what's so funny?" I heard Jasper ask across the room to Edward who shook his head and gave a popping 'noPe'.

Everyone looked over at Emmett who was grinning widely then let out one of his own thunderous laughs, apparently sharing in our joke. We all stopped our laughing for a second looking at Emmett who was cracking up and making his way over to us on his hand and knees; it was kind of a scary sight. Alice let out a little giggle which set us off again.

I felt a light weight rest on my shoulders and instantly, I felt calmer. Everyone looked over at Jasper, who only shrugged but looked away quickly. A pair of hands slid under my arms and I was easily lifted up to my feet, grinning, knowing who it was.

"Having fun?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I leaned up against his chest, "yes," I said simply. He wrapped his arms around my waist supporting most of my weight. I could hear Alice getting out the last of her chuckles. My eyes widened, remembering why we got her into her fits in the first place. "So Alice what was that all about anyways?"

She abruptly stopped and took in a large amount of pointless air, "uh, fine! I was going to wait until it actually happened, but fine!" She heaved herself onto the couch and Jasper quickly came to her side, eyeing Rosalie as if daring her to scoot him over. "Remember that guy Flynn?" we all nodded our heads slowly; he was the weird guy who gave us our room key. I remembered his hand gestures when he stopped in front of that one room... 210? No, 208 right, 208. I wondered where Alice was going with this.

I looked up at Edward hoping for a hint but he just pursed his lips and stared at Alice, so I did the same waiting for the point.

Alice was grinning again as she said, "Well, I just saw a vision that he's going to drop his extra set of keys on his way through our hall," she was gleaming by then and we all looked at her funnily. Why should that be a good thing?

"So?" Rosalie voiced what we were all thinking.

Alice frowned, seeing that we weren't getting her drift. "Sooo," she exaggerated, "we take the keys and we use them!" My mouth dropped.

"But we already have keys," Jasper said soothingly, worried his girlfriend was turning into a criminal.

"Yes but we don't have the keys to room 208!" she pronounced exasperated.

"Why would we want the keys to room 208?" Rosalie said bluntly, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Emmett jumped up onto his feet. "We open the door to see what the guy meant!"

"EXACTLY!" Alice shouted relieved someone got what she was saying.

"But why would we want to!" Rosalie shouted in one last attempt to get the reasons.

"Just for curiosities sake," Alice said briskly waving a hand towards Rosalie excusing her. Rosalie gave evil eyes and dropped her jaw.

Her eyes darted towards me and she spat, "well you guys have been awfully quiet, why don't you give your opinions?" she stared at me for a long time, daring me to go against her.

I heard a rumble in Edward's chest as he spoke up, "well I don't see why not, it's not like anything could happen to us; we are vampires." I could sense the bullets shooting out of Rosalie's eyes. I stepped back with Edward, keeping my eyes on my feet. The room was quiet again—something we were frequently doing lately—as everyone thought about what we might do.

"Oh come on you guys!" Emmett boomed out grabbing Rosalie by the waist and dragging her to him, despite her protests. "It'll be fun! We'll just get the keys, have a quick look around and get out."

Alice beamed at her partner in crime then piped in for support, "right! Just think of it as a quick museum tour! We're not doing anything bad, and if we are it can't be as bad as what we did in the castle." She stated as if it were nothing. Though, at the mention of the castle I could feel a grin forming on my face.

"FINE!" Rosalie tried to sound menacing but she broke out into a grin as Emmett tried to seduce her into going by rubbing his hands all over her side and kissing her neck. I covered my eyes in Edward's chest, as he patted my head chuckling.

"Great!" Alice jumped up and clapped her hands.

"When are we going?" Edward spoke with ease, letting out his flawless voice.

"Umm…" Alice looked up at the ceiling, as if for a sign. "Riiight… Now!"

ﻬ▫▪▫▪▫▪▫ﻬ

"OOoOooOoo!"

"Would you stop it Emmett!" Rosalie demanded in a hushed raised voice.

He sniggered, "what? It wasn't me!" We all rolled our eyes and continued down the hallway.

"So where're these key's supposed to be?" I whispered up to Alice while scanning the floor carefully.

"Right here—found them!" she cried joyfully raising the jingling keys in the air, as we all shushed her. She rolled her eyes but kept quiet after that, as we snuck back down the hallway, in search for room 208. The hallway was dimly lit with a yellowish lighting that reacted weirdly with the red tint of the room. It was silent, even the mans snoring had disappeared.

We crept farther, 212… 210… 208. We stopped at the disserted door, with the rusted cobwebbed filled doorknob. A tiny shutter crept through me and I grabbed Edwards hand out of reflex. He squeezed mine with a reassuring strength. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, but I felt another shutter.

This was ridiculous; I was a vampire with inhuman strength and agility, what could possibly happen?

Alice stopped at the door, keys clutched in her hands. She turned slightly my way and waved me over. I took a tiny step, not really enjoying getting closer to the door. She rolled her eyes and tugged me the rest of the way. "You can do the honors!" she said as if it were a good thing.

"Alice, nuh—" but she pushed me to the door after shoving the keys into my hand. I stood at the door for a second until I heard an intended cough from Emmett.

Gingerly I stuck out my hand and pressed the key into the knob. I heard a few cracks as I slid the key all the way through and roughly turned it to unlock it. _Click_ the knob stopped turning, the job was done, almost. I pulled out the key then reached for the handle. It was stiff from its dormant existence, but finally I pulled the door all the way open, "BOO!" something shouted. I shrieked and chucked the keys into the room. Quickly, I took a step back and ran into something. I screamed again and was about to step away but I was grabbed by two strong arms, holding me in place.

"It's ok Bella, it's ok!" I heard Edwards soothing voice in my ear as he engulfed me in his arms. Emmett was laughing hysterically. Once I got over the shock, I jumped out of Edwards arms.

"YOU!" I screeched, pointing a straight darting finger into Emmett's chest. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Bella shh!" Alice scolded quietly. I crossed my arms and growled. A loud _smack_ filled the sound waves and a smirk formed on my lips when I saw Emmett rub his head after Rosalie's slap.

"Jeez Rose—"

"—say you're sorry!" she cut him off.

"I was only jokin—"

"—say you're sorry!" she repeated.

Emmett slouched his shoulders and looked my way, "sorry Bella." I only nodded then retreated back to the comfort of Edward's arms.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in," Alice spoke up with a slightly quivered voice as she stared into the room. I took a quick look inside and noticed the small light that trickled into it from the hallway. A few couches were spread around, covered in cobwebs and rips. Stale air made its way out into the hallway, glad to be free. The carpet was a different carpet from the one we had in our own rooms, it was a light brown and had many stains on it. I couldn't see any further into the room for it went pitch black.

Emmett wasn't speaking after his punishment from Rosalie and instead stayed at the back, looking disappointed. Jasper spoke up, taking Alice into his own arms, "if you want. We should probably lock up first though, here Bella I'll do it." He reached out a hand for the keys.

My eyes widened, crap I had chucked them into the room when Emmett scared me. "Uh… um… well…"

"Bella?" he asked stepping forward with Alice, "where are the keys?"

"I… Uh, well… you see…" but I didn't finish, instead I pointed into the dark eerie room with a weak finger.

I heard Rosalie gasp, "Bella! You threw them in _there_!"

"I didn't mean to!" I tried for my defense, "It was his fault, if he wouldn't have scared me!"

"I didn't think you'd scare that bad!" Emmett voiced out, giving up on his punishment.

"Guys!" Edward hissed, "Now's not the time to yell at each other!" he looked up and down the hall. "Now we just need to find a solution to get the keys back—"

"—well I'm not going in there!" Rosalie said quickly. "I didn't want to go in the first place!"

"We can wait until morning!" Alice called out desperately.

Edward spoke up, "yes but by then Flynn will be searching everywhere and we'd have to sneak back in here, before he sees us, or else it might be kind of strange if we didn't have the keys, then all of a sudden we did have them. Plus how are we going to leave this door open so we can get back in, it's kind of obvious."

"Well I don't want to go in," Alice chirped quietly.

"We'll all go," Jasper spoke calmly. My heart sunk, I was going in there? Edward nodded his head along with Emmett, who had a calm relaxed, almost excited look on his face. Alice and I shared a look of fright. Slowly and carefully Edward released me from his grasp, until I was only holding his hand.

Together we walked in, in pairs, Edward and I, Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. My first step into the room made a loud creak. I jumped slightly, closer to Edward.

"The lights don't work," Edward informed and I heard him clicking desperately, the light switch.

"Figures," Rosalie mumbled.

Another step… closer into the room… darker… A nasty smell filled my nose… We'd almost reached the couch and I got the full extent of their condition. Old, and torn apart. At the very end of the couch were deep gashes, like someone literally, tore it apart.

Dust was covering every inch of the room, even in the air. "You smell that?" I heard Edward whisper. I'd stopped breathing after the pungent odor I smelled when we first entered. Cautiously I took a tiny whiff. My eyes peeled open. "Blood," he whispered. Alice whimpered behind me and I heard Jasper whisper in shock, '_blood_?'

"Dum, dum, dum,"

"Emmett! Shut Up!" Rosalie spat and I heard Emmett snicker. Clenching my jaws, I rolled my eyes. We stepped a little farther into the room.

"Would you guys calm down, you're giving me a heart attack here," Jasper hissed. I felt a little guilty, for my emotions probably weren't helping his situation anymore.

"_Lost something_?" an oozy voice asked. I furrowed my eyebrows from the voice coming at my left.

"Edward?" I asked numbly.

"Yes?" he asked from my right. A soft taunting chuckle played in my left ear. My whole body tightened as I felt something cold trickled down my leg.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I heard Alice whimper.

"Alice shh, calm down it was nothing," Jasper tried to sooth.

"No it wasn't I saw something! It was moving! Right by Bella!" My eyes widened and I moved closer to Edward.

"Alice, it was probably nothing, stop scaring Bella," Edward soothed in a scolding voice. I gulped trying to find words.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "_Tongue tied_?" the voice came from above my head. My hairs began to move and I began to tremble. My body jolted as a single hair was pulled on my scalp.

"Oh my god!! I swear it was there! It's above her! It's above her!!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice that's enough!" Jasper warned. I could hear her dry crying as she coward next to Jasper.

"You guys, I don't think she's lying," Rosalie barely managed to get out. I was breathing heavily as I squeezed Edwards hand tighter. We were closing in on the darkness.

Something cold grabbed at my ankle. I screamed and tripped to the floor. Alice screamed while Edward pulled me up quickly.

"It's on the FLOOR! It's on the FLOOR!"

"You guys I saw it too!" Rosalie added.

"I…" I tried but the ragging shaking took over my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, not daring to open them.

"_What were you saying_?" the voice came again, on my right. We were fully immersed in darkness. A force settled in-between Edward and me. I whimpered as I struggled to get closer to Edward. The force began to push me away. "Edward!"

"Bella I'm right here!" But he wasn't right there, he was moving away!

"What's going on!" Alice shouted. I was about to shout back but a cold thing trickled down my neck making me scream. My arm was stretching out as I drifted away from Edward. I tried to hold onto his hand but they were pried away.

"Bella where are you going?"

"_Shh don't speak_," the voice warned.

"Bella? Bella!" Our hands fully broke apart and I stumbled back to the ground. Two cold cuffs wrapped around wrists.

"What's that noise?! What's that scrapping?!" I was dragged across the floor. I felt my body at last. Kicking and screaming I cried, "HELP! GET IT OFF!"

"BELLA!" I heard Edward blindly run after me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Emmett shouted for the first time.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in here!" Rosalie shouted next to him. "The door's closed!"

I tried to catch my foot on something but it just brought it with me, scrapping along. I was jolted to the right and my head ran straight into the wall. "_Durable little thing aren't you_?" It said with amusement. I could feel chunks of the wall move under me.

Blood, I smelled blood. Stronger then when we first came in. It was old, very old, but it was real, very real. "W-where a-are y-you t-taking me?" I managed through my yanking and screaming. "_Away_," was all it said. We must've entered a different room because it got lighter. I could see moonlight streaming in, not much. Another pair of cold hands grabbed my ankle.

I tried to kick away, "Bella! Stop it's me!" Edward shouted as he scurried up the rest of my body. The dragging stopped. "What the—"Edward sounded shocked. His body left mine and I heard a loud crash on the wall. "_I'll kill him too_."

"EDWARD!" I shouted determined to get him out. I struggled up but a force pushed me down. I looked up and saw a hooded figure.


	15. Just a Little Longer

**Let me say that I'm truly sorry if I gave any of you nightmares! I forgot to put the warning at the beginning of the chapter, heh woops. (I know a lot of you were joking, though) :) I have a tendency to love scary movies, so if I got too scary, blame the movies. But I made this chapter tamer :)**

**So with that being said, and with you knowing that I don't own twilight, enjoy… :)**

"EDWARD!" I shouted determined to get him out. I struggled up but a force pushed me down. I looked up and saw a hooded figure.

What was it? What did it want with me? Why was it attacking? The hood covered its face completely. A black hole, jeering down on me. I felt a quick jab in my side. With a cry of pain I slid across the floor. Away from Edward.

"_Enough of this_," the hissing voice murmured with ice. My back slammed against the wall. I wondered why I hadn't broken it to have it crumble on top of me with the impact. Struggling, I opened my eyes to deal with the pain.

"Edward!" I croaked out.

His voice was struggled and chocked, "Bella, hold on!" The black cloaked figure was at the other side of the room, holding Edward up by his neck. He struggled and kicked furiously, but it was hopeless. I screamed worried for him.

Trying to get the attention off Edward, I yelled at the top of my lungs. I barely managed to straight myself up, wincing with the sharp pain in my side. I began to stagger towards Edward.

A cold hand grabbed my elbow. I was about to take a blow but, "No! It's ok Bella! It's me Alice!" she cried in attempt to steady me.

"Alice, Edward! Where are the others?!" I stumbled on my words.

"They're over there! Bella what is that thing!" she was quivering and bringing me back to the door archway. I looked over to the cloaked figure and saw three menacing vampires now circling it, as it held onto Edward.

I was about to run over and help but Alice grasped my arm tightly. "No! Bella you're hurt!"

"Alice! They need my help!" I called desperately watching the scene from the other side of the room. Emmett rammed into the beast sending it sprawling into a wall, releasing Edward to my immense relief. He fell to the floor in a heap, and nothing, not even a little forceful Alice would keep me in place after that. I slipped out of her grasp and ran to Edward's side. His head drooped dangerously.

I kneeled down so that I could get to eye level with Edward, though his head swung dangerously low. "Edward! Edward can you hear me?" I tried to keep my voice gentle and calming but it came out chocked and alarmed. His drooping head swayed as I picked it up gently with my hands. With a quick look behind my shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, I saw Rosalie giving a nice kick to the _thing_ with a satisfied smirk.

"Bella?" Edward called and my head whipped back around to a dazed smile on his lips as he gazed into my eyes. Despite the place and situation, I felt myself sinking into his comfort and love, completely content. With a splurge of happiness for his safety I jumped forward, throwing my arms around his neck and sitting on his lap. I leaned in quickly for a long fervent kiss. He seemed surprised at first but quickly melted into my lips and flowed freely with them. I could have sat like that forever but a loud scream from Alice knocked me out of it.

My eyes widened and I jumped up to look around fiercely. "IT'S ONE OF US!" Alice shrieked and I spotted her standing over a struggling body, held down by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward stood up, swaying next to me. I grabbed his arm and we sped to the others side. There was only enough moonlight to ensure me that the floor ahead was empty.

When we got to the fitful body, I looked down and was met with two blinding red eyes. I gasped loudly, it was a vampire!

"Arg! What is this thing?!" Jasper struggled, stumbling with his hands as he desperately grabbed for limbs.

My forehead creased, didn't he know? "It's a vampire!" I shouted now out loud. Emmett and Jasper looked up at me as Edward stared down from the side, all with confused and slightly worried face for my health.

"You guys don't believe her?" Alice questioned with a shaky voice.

"Well I can't see anything! Ouch! Flipping…!" Emmett shouted as he flopped around on the struggling vampire. Rosalie flipped her legs up from her spot by the vampire's arms and went to straddle his chest.

"How can you not see him?!" Rosalie exclaimed with panic as her hands grasped the vampires head. Alice and I had moved to either one of its hands pinning it down, while Jasper and Emmett struggled for its legs. Edward was still swaying in his spot, looking down at us like we were crazy with his mouth hanging open in an uncouth manner.

Just as Rosalie's hand twitched to rip the vampire's head off I shouted, "NO!" She looked at me incredulously. "Let's at least get some answers out of him!"

"Bella," Rosalie said through clenched teeth, struggling to holding in her anger, "he just dragged you away to do God knows what to God knows where!"

"Bella," Alice squeaked, "Rose is right, I think we should just get this over with." I sighed in frustration with the way things were going. I wanted to know why.

"Can you just do something?! I'm struggling with something I can't even see!" Jasper blurted out as he straddled a leg that was apparently invisible to him.

"Exactly! Let's at least find out why they can't see him!" I cried out while I pried away the vampire's hand that was trying to pinch me away.

"Really! I don't care! Just get rid of it!" Emmett grunted as he was kneed in the gut.

I tightened my jaw in frustration but leaned forward so that I could look the vampire in his red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked trying to have authority in my voice, but it wavered a bit.

Rosalie tightened her legs around it and spoke for me, "WHO ARE YOU," her voice was deadly making the red eyes widen.

"_Gearoid __Telford_," he grunted in his chocking voice.

"Who said that!" Emmett sputtered dumbly.

"The fricken vampire you're holding down you idiot!" Rosalie hissed at her oblivious boyfriend.

"Well I'm sorry I can't see him!" Emmett said defensively but Rosalie just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What did you want with Bella!" Rosalie pressed on and tightened her legs so much I thought he'd crack.

His eyes darted to mine and I found myself not wanting to know, when I saw what his eyes held, lust. So instead I pressed him on a different subject. Trying to copy Rosalie's tone, I ordered "Why can't the boys see you?"

He took a second but when Rosalie squeezed her legs tighter he struggled out, "_I can turn invisible but only to men." _That would make sense. I bit my lip remembering when he was tormenting me. No wonder why the boys didn't think anything suspicious, they couldn't see him. I racked my brain for something else to ask but I heard a loud crack and a head flew across the room, by Rosalie's hands.

"I see him!" Emmett shouted with a tone of glee despite our setting. Jasper and Edward let out low gasps as; apparently the body was revealed to them for the first time.

"He's huge," Edward mumbled in disgust. The body continued to wriggle but we all took our turns in ripping off the limb we'd been holding down. With a left arm held in my hands at arms length, wiggling, I stood up and took a look around the dark room. It was completely empty except for the many cobwebs that decorated the walls and corners giving it a 'homey' touch.

"We need to burn these," Jasper said with disgust as he tightened his grip and cursed at the kicking leg held in his hands. Emmett was next to him doing the same thing except with Gearoid's right leg. Edward helped Rosalie with the torso while holding Gearoid's head, wrapped in its cloak, at his side.

Rosalie growled then stated loudly, "I volunteer the boys!" Alice and I nodded our heads vigorously in agreement.

"Well that's great, here just give me that torso, I'll carry it with this kicking leg down the hall, through the lobby, outside and start a bonfire!" Jasper scowled, exasperated.

Edward walked over to the window and looked down thoughtful. "Maybe we could jump," he offered. Everyone moved over to surround him, awkwardly as we managed to control the pieces of Gearoid.

"You first my man" Emmett said skeptically. My eyes widened as Edward began to move the screen off the window. He took the rest of the torso from Rosalie and handed her the head, which she took with a look of revulsion.

"Edward," I squeaked. He looked back at me and grinned, then removed the rest of the window and jumped. I let out a soft screech as I pushed everyone out of the way and watched Edward freefall down. His hair was pulled up and his cloths flared out. He landed gracefully with a quiet thud onto grass. I let out a loud sigh to see him fall so nicely.

Edward looked up and gave us a thumb up. No one looked immensely reassured but Emmett, seeing that Edward had just jumped off a building, did the same. He had to go through sideways, with his shoulders being so wide, but he managed to make it all the way through and did a small leap out. His fall sent his hair flying and his clothing to spread out also. His land was just as graceful but a slightly louder thud was produced from his feet. I heard a loud grumble then saw Edward pointing down at Emmett's feet as he crippled over in laughter.

Rosalie stuck her head out the window to see what the commotion was for. She let out a similar groan to Emmett's then positioned herself for the jump. She turned to us and rolled her eyes. "Let's see what the great oaf's got himself into now," she griped then leapt from the window, sending her blond hair flying as she spread out her arms for balance. Her landing could barely be heard, and I gave a small gulp, knowing my landing wouldn't be anywhere near as graceful as the rest. Though I wondered what happened to Emmett for Edward was still cracking up and Rosalie seamed to be staring with amusement and satisfaction. I then noticed that Emmett didn't have feet, or more likely they were just buried in the dirt and grass from his hard impact. My lips formed a small grin for the humor that Emmett always seemed to produce, whether on purpose or not.

Jasper took a step forward but Alice grabbed his arm, "don't leave us here alone!"

He looked back at her, his stare comforting; he gave a small smile and nodded his head motioning to the window for her to go first. Though, by the look on her face, that wasn't really what she wanted either.

"Oh!" I let out in a little gasp. They both turned and looked at me confused. "The keys!" I'd completely forgotten about the keys—which were the only reason I dared go into the retched place in the first place. Both there eyes widened as their mouths opened, realization hitting them.

"Well I don't want to go back in there," Alice said quietly.

"Neither do I," I confirmed and we both looked at Jasper who twitched and gulped.

"How about we all go?" he suggested and I gave a numb nod. Alice latched onto my arm immediately, hold it so tight I thought it would break. Jasper walked to the window quickly and whispered loudly, our plans.

My ears prickled up at the sound of Edward whispering back. "—just throw us down the body parts, we'll take care of them, you retrieve the keys and we'll meet you back in the room," We all followed the directions and took turns walking up to the window and throwing down an arm, a leg and another arm.

As I walked to the window and threw down the protesting arm, Edward looked up at me and whisper a, "Be careful Bella, I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too." The scene reminded me a lot of the scene with Rapunzel, 'let down your hair.' Edward standing below, looking like a gallant handsome knight. I almost let out a giggle when I pictured him with a sword and clanking metal, but caught myself. With a quick air kiss to his soft and tantalizing lips, I moved away from the window.

I walked back to Alice who immediately latched back onto my side. Jasper was already glued to her other side and all three of us walked back to the other room, taking tiny steps. The room was steadily getting darker before finally we were fully immersed in darkness.

"I can't see anything, how are we ever going to find the keys?" Alice whispered as she tugged me even closer. Just then, out of pure luck, I felt my foot slip on something that jingled. As my butt hit the floor, Alice shrieked. I reached out a hand and snatched up the keys.

"Alice! It's ok!" I reassured and jingled the keys a few times for her to hear and calm down.

"Oh you found them! Oh that's great! Now let's go!" Alice rushed through her words as she blindly grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Great now we have to find the door," Jasper put in sarcastically. "Wait I think I see it," he put in hopefully. My eyes searched the room and I found a tiny sliver of light. We walked towards the sliver, hopeful for a way out. With a great sigh of relief I felt a door knob and with a quick swish, I opened the door and the soft yellow light welcomed me back.

We walked quickly down the hall to our rooms. I quietly laid the keys back where we found them then walked into Jasper and Alice's room, not wanting to be alone right then. I went over to the couch and plopped my body on, relief that e were in a safe familiar and brightly lit room, thanks to Alice who'd went to every light switch provided to us in the hotel room and turned them on. She even took the liberty to finding us our packed flashlights and handing Jasper and me our very own. I thanked her then placed it on the table next to the couch.

Slowly the door opened and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward walked through. I met with Edward's eyes and didn't leave them until he was sitting next to me on the couch and me, crawling into his lap. He held me close and kissed my head saying soothing words as he stroked my back. The night's events hadn't fully hit me yet, until then and I found myself slightly quivering in his arms. I was cradled in Edwards's arms as he stood up.

His smooth voice was comfort as it rumbled in his chest, "what time should we meet?" he asked towards the rest of the group.

I saw Alice perk up at the thought of planning as she said, "seven." With that I was carried out of the room, still in Edwards's capable arms, to our own room. He softly opened the door and turned on a few lights, but not nearly as many as Alice. I felt a soft padding on my back as Edward rested me on top of the bed. It sank a little lower as he crawled next to me, taking me back up into his arms. I moved around and positioned myself so that my nose touched his chest. He kissed the top of my head, making me look up and gaze into his dark topaz eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

He nodded, "you too," he put in matter of fact with a musical voice. We would need to go hunting soon. "How are you?" he asked as he pulled me closer and taking me in for a light, love filled kiss. I savored his flawless lips, just enjoying Edward, before taking some time to really think about the question, how was I?

"Fine," I concluded and I really was. I suppose no one was hurt, though we were almost, but it was all taken care of and I was currently in the arms of the most beautiful and caring man I'd ever known, who loved me. The words still sounded foreign to me. After so many years of not even having someone say they liked me, having someone say they loved me… I just couldn't put it into words of how it warmed my heart so. "Can you sing me that song you played on the piano back at the street fair?" I asked hopeful while Edward's perfect lips formed his crooked grin.

"You liked that?" he asked playfully and I nodded my head fervently. I pressed my face back to his chest, feeling it vibrate as he hummed the tune. It was times like those that I wished I could sleep. Such a tune, put me so at ease, it almost felt as if I could sleep. I pressed myself closer to his cold toned body, closing my eyes and becoming lost in thought.

**Does anyone else feel like this is an "interesting" story? And when I say "interesting" I mean weird. I was just thinking of that… First they get out of high school and go on a trip to Ireland… Then they find love while exploring nature… Then they go to a club and act like strippers… And now they're getting attacked in a hotel!… random… **

**sigh Review please for my random jumpy story :)**

**P.S. My birthday's in 3 days! :)**


	16. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks for everyone who's stuck to this story 'til the end!**

**This chapter is a little weird, it's a continuous plot, but the characters switch. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**(EPOV) **

I was so happy I found Bella. I'd gone on this trip expecting nothing but a few embarrassing moments from Emmett and nice scenery. Instead I got all of that and the love of my existence, Bella. I stroked her brown hair from my spot in line. We were boarding another airplane, but this one was going to take us home. After the incident in the hotel room we all decided it would be best to just leave. We'd all sat in silence after that, everyone thinking the same thing, what was home?

We all wanted to stay together so there was those two questions, which house would we got to and how would we work everything out? Alice had us covered. She'd stood up and with a brilliant smile and said, "I think we should all get a house together. We'll each sell our old houses then put our money together and buy a big house!"

We all agreed. I had spoken with the boys too see their opinion in inviting Carlisle and Esme to live with us, to which they agreed. Bella rested her head on my chest which ignited by the slightest touch from her. I was so lucky to have Bella, my beautiful Bella.

**(EmPOV)**

My hands covered Rosalie's hips as we inched our way to the terminal for the flight. Rosalie leaned into my touch and we exchanged tiny kisses. Rosalie was one of a kind, sexy and smart, my other half. She was the best thing that had happened on this trip, although the hotel incident was pretty cool. Her blond hair rested on my shoulder as we made our way closer to the flight attendant.

I couldn't wait to get to our new home and check out our room. I gave the flight attendant my ticket after Rosalie then headed down the short terminal towards the plane. I moved to put my hands back on her filled out hips, Rosalie looked back at me and gave me a smirk.

**(RPOV)**

Emmett kept leaning over to me, begging we go into the airplane bathroom and 'share a moment.' I shoved him off hissing 'not now'. How many times did I have to say it to get it through his dense head? I had fallen deeply in love with Emmett, but sometimes he was such a child with a horny teenager's intentions.

Ireland had turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Never would I have dreamed I'd found someone like Emmett. But I had and now we were on an airplane back home together. My mind began to wander as I thought of all the different things we could do when we had our new house, together. The plane began to move for take off. I leaned over Emmett towards the window to take one last look at Ireland, while placing my hand dangerously near his sensitive spot as punishment.

**(JPOV)**

Alice was vibrating with excitement next to me as we waited our turn to get off the airplane. I placed a cool hand on Alice's thigh and she instantly relaxed. She looked up at me with love in her eyes as I did the same for her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, full of life, energy and love.

I shudder at the thought of going to Ireland and never having met her. She was my light, my hope and my love. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Emmett stumbling out of the same bathroom with silly grins on their faces. I shook my head, but couldn't help looking back down at Alice longingly. She grinned, seeming to know what I was thinking and winked. I stood up in a daze as we took our spot in line to exit the airplane. I was truly the luckiest man on the face of the planet.

**(BPOV)**

I grabbed Edwards hand as we walked out of the terminal and into the practically empty airport in Alaska. We'd decided to go with the boy to their house and wait for it to sell then go down to ours in Forks and do the same. Then we'd all head off in search of a new location. I couldn't help but grin madly at the thought of living with Edward.

Edward, my savior from living out my long years alone. I kissed his shoulder as we walked, while trying to keep my balance. He stopped and wrapped one arm around my waist while his other lifted my chin and we collided in a passionate kiss. Everything around me melted into a bright white of nothingness. His soft cold lips moved in tantalizing patterns while his hand that caressed my chin moved to my hair as his other stayed on the curve of my back. A loud cough snapped me out of my trance.

We broke apart and looked around. The rest of the group was standing a few feet away looking at us with all-knowing grins controlling their mouths. Edward and I sighed, looking at each other once more. It would just have to wait until we had our own room.

**(APOV)**

Each couple got a taxi to carry them to the boys' soon to be no-longer house. Jasper held the door open for me as I hopped in and scooted over so that he could enter through the same door. He chuckled and sat down. Jasper gave the taxi driver the directions and we were soon off. I gazed at Jasper admiringly; he was gentle and caring he made my heart come alive. Jasper gazed back then spoke softly, "ready to start our lives together?"

_"Emmett!! Jasper! Edward! Stop wrestling before you break all the furniture!" Rosalie shrieked as Bella and I stood at that sidelines watching the scene unfold. We were in a large house with cream colored walls and wide open stairs. There was another open door off to the side and I saw two other vampires, who must be Carlisle and Esme, from the boys' descriptions. The three boys were entangled and wrestling on any space they could find. _

_"Boys, stop," came another woman's voice, more calmly. I looked back over to the opening where the other couple stood. The three boys stopped abruptly and struggled to untangle themselves._

_"Sorry Esme!" Emmett boomed, "Had to teach these boys a lesson!" Edward and Jasper snarled then walked over to Bella and me where their snarls turned to smiles and a quick kiss on the cheeks. _

_Esme spoke again calmly, "I think it's best if we all just go to our rooms for now," and everyone nodded their heads and walked off, up the stairs, couple at a time._

"Alice? You okay?" Jasper asked, leaning over to me. A smile began to form on my lips as I looked back over to him.

"Yeah everything's perfect."

**I'm pretty wiped out from this story. I know I introduced Laurent and James and stuff but I don't really think I should continue. My writings starting to get really slow. Tell me what you think! :) **

**Review Please! (for old times sake)**

**Also look out for my next story I'm starting. I'm going more general this time, not so "out of the box" if you will. It should be good though, I'm really enjoying writing it :)**


End file.
